


Nine Muses: Reincarnation (MiHyun)

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Muses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: Nine Muses were the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne who devoted themselves with arts, music and dance while they were under Apollo's protection.But a tragedy happened. Even their father, Zeus, won't do anything but to let them punished under their law.The greek believe that after the death of a person, one would have experience a reincarnation."I'm inlove with you. No matter where this fate would bring us. Always remember that I will never stop loving you.""Even in this world, we still ended up being together, and the world is still not in favor of our love.""They can't be together. She's mine alone.""I was used. I have no fault at these!""History's repeating itself, Son Chaeyoung. You have to do something to save them."What will happen to their reincarnated self? and What is the reason why they were punished?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. CHARACTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Another Twice story! Guess who is the OTP!

Erato to Im Nayeon<

Muse Erato was the protector of Love and Love Poetry – as well as wedding. 

Euterpe to Yoo Jeongyeon

Muse Euterpe discovered several musical instruments, courses and dialectic. 

Terpisichore to Hirai Momo

Terpsichore was the protector of dance. She invented dances, the harp and education. 

Melpomene to Minatozaki Sana

Muse Melpomene was the protector of Tragedy. She invented tragedy.

Calliope to Park Jihyo

Muse Calliope was the superior Muse. She was accompanying kings and princes in order to impose justice and serenity. She was the protector of heroic poems and rhetoric art. 

Polymnia to Myoui Mina

Muse Polymnia was the protector of the divine hymns and mimic art.

Thalia to Kim Dahyun

Muse Thalia was the protector of comedy. She discovered comedy, geometry, architectural science and agriculture. 

Clio to Son Chaeyoung

Muse Clio discovered history and guitar. 

Ourania to Chou Tzuyu

Muse Ourania was the protector of the celestial objects and stars.

Preview:

Nine Muses were the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne who devoted themselves with arts, music and dance while they were under Apollo's protection.

But a tragedy happened. Even their father, Zeus, won't do anything but to let them punished under their law.

The greek believe that after the death of a person, one would have experience a reincarnation.

"I'm inlove with you. No matter where this fate would bring us. Always remember that I will never stop loving you." 

"Even in this world, we still ended up being together, and the world is still not in favor of our love."

"They can't be together. She's mine alone."

"I was used. I have no fault at these!"

"History's repeating itself, Son Chaeyoung. You have to do something to save them."

What will happen to their reincarnated self? and What is the reason why they were punished?

NOTE:

The idea of TWICE being the reincarnation of Nine Muses, which shockingly suits them well, pushed me to write this book. 

The happenings and events that will be included in this story were not the real story of the Nine Muses. I just used their names and places.

The flow of the story were all originally from my imagination, thoughts and mind.

I'll update every Monday.

Who's the OTP? You bet.


	2. Ourania/Chou Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go, Clio. Who should we call first?" She asked the other girl. 
> 
> They stared for a while, asking each other through their eyes, searching if they have the same person in mind.
> 
> Then they both laugh, "Ourania."

In Mount Elikonas, the older temple of Zeus, there were nine beautiful ladies live under the protection of the great Apollo and nymph Eufime. Nine ladies do not show any interest with human life, so Apollo taught them about arts, music and dance.

One seated on the sturdy branch of a tree with a clarion on her right arm and a book on her left.

Standing near the tree, a short lady flicking her fingers as a theatrical-comedy mask changes with every flicks she does.

Beside her was the lady, lying on her back, looking up at the Sky, with a lyre resting on top of her chest.

Not far from the huge tree, a lady wearing laurels on her head, playing her harp while dancing and feeling the music she's making.

A lady leaning on one of the corinthian post outside the temple with a lyre on her hand and a bow and arrow on her back, watching the four girls from afar.

A lady inside her room in the temple, playing her lyre while looking at different instruments in front of her.

Another lady seated inside the temple's meeting area, looking up at the stars, universe, moon and sun painted on the wall and ceiling.

A lady lying flat on her bed, with her bat beside her while examining her tragedy mask.

Lastly, a lady talking to Apollo regarding their next plan on visiting their father, Zeus, at the backyard of the temple.

"We prepared a hymn for Zeus, when would we see him?" Asked Calliope, the muse who have been always by the kings and princes side.

"We could say that it will be as soon as possible, Calliope. You have to make sure that your hymn, will be likeable and worth listening to." The leader of the muses, Apollo, sophisticatedly answered as he fixed his laurel wreath on his head.

"My sisters were competent enough in their own ways, you, out of all the people here, knew that. Polymnia wrote the hymn herself." Calliope replied proudly.

Apollo smiled, "Ahh, Polymnia, she sure has a lot of inspirations these days." He said cryptically, hiding his disappointment in his head.

Calliope stared at him curiously, she has no idea what the leader is talking about, "Pardon?"

Apollo shook his head, "Don't mind me, Calliope. Go. Practice your hymn and find your sisters." He said before he walks inside the temple.

Calliope just shrugs her shoulders and went to find her sisters. She first found the four outside and saw the fifth girl standing not too far from them, she gestured her to come there which the latter obliged.

"We should practice the hymn, our visit will be on the day we least expected, so we have to be prepared." Calliope explained, "Thalia, call the other muses."

Thalia nodded and stood up, she offered a hand for Polymnia to do the same, "Thanks, Thalia." The girl shyly express.

"Oh, wait. I'll come with you, Thalia!" 

The Six muses tilted their heads to see the girl sitting on the tree, she closed her book and jumped off the tree and land perfectly.

"You must hurry, Thalia, Clio. Don't make fun of the other muses." Calliope warned. Knowing Thalia who always likes comedic acts, that's not really far from actually happening.

Thalia flicks her finger and a smirk theatrical-comedy mask appeared, but when the powerful muse stared at her, she changed it into a laughing mask.

"Let's go, Clio. Who should we call first?" She asked the other girl. 

They stared for a while, asking each other through their eyes, searching if they have the same person in mind.

Then they both laugh, "Ourania."

+++

"Dahyun, bro! I missed you!" A short-haired girl shouted, waving her arm excessively, in the middle of the school ground, gaining some of the student's attention who's, like her, catching up with the people they missed.

The girl she called Dahyun, groaned. Hiding her face with her hair as she walks faster to meet her midways. She felt a hug and a silent squeal from the girl.

"You're really that excited to see me, Chaeng Chaeng?" She asked the lively girl as she firmly hugs her back to refrain her from jumping around.

The girl pulls apart, smiling widely and cutely at her, "Ofcourse! I felt like I haven't seen you for ages when in fact it was just three months. Didn't you feel the same?"

Dahyun shrugs. She felt it too, but there's no way that she will say it to the younger, it will only flatters her heart and will cry out her heart because she was moved.

"I missed you but not that much." She answered that made the younger pouts but still smile afterwards, atleast she still missed her. 

"Where--" Dahyun got cut off by the school's intercom.

"Goodmorning students of Hanlim Multi-Arts School! Please proceed to the School's Auditorium now. I repeat, please proceed to the School's Auditorium now. Thank you."

"I wonder who's the speaker today." Chaeyoung suddenly said as she clings her hand on Dahyun's shoulder.

"Probably some Fat Corrupt Businessman again, or may be one of the three." Dahyun bashfully replied, speeding their steps to the auditorium, worried that there will be no available seats for them.

Every start of the school year, a welcome gathering is held at the school's auditorium especially for the freshman and transferees. Each year, the school invites biggest influential people as a speaker, to which Dahyun thinks, just only to brag and slap their wealth to the students' faces. 

"Hope not." Chaeyoung replied.

They entered the auditorium and lucky enough, it was only half full and plenty of seats are available. They argued which seat will they occupy, Dahyun wants on the back and Chaeyoung wants to seat on the frontrow.

"They're not worth listening at, Chae. Let's just sit on the back." Dahyun persuades her friend.

The younger looks at her with a brow slightly inclined, "It might be different today, Dub. And your eye visions are bad, what would you see back there? People with blurry faces? Let's go." Chaeyoung insisted.

Dahyun wants to argue more, but as long as they stood there, the more the students come and occupies the seat so she just let herself be pulled by her friend.

They settled theirselves on the front row waiting for all the students to settle in. Not long after, the principal shows up, checks the microphone and shush the noise.

"Good day, dear students." He greeted in a calm tone, "It's good to see new faces and glad to recognize the old ones. I wish you all goodluck and hope you enjoy and study hard at the same time. There are..."

"Fun activities and clubs you may want to join in.. Blah blah blah." Dahyun mimicked, she yawns and rolled her eyes. She already heard those for the third time and she memorized all of it, even the stops, tone and gestures.

Chaeyoung nudged her side but stops herself from laughing at Dahyun's antics. She pointed the podium again and the principal is introducing the speaker.

"Everyone knew our speaker for today, everyone is a fan of his artists, everyone loves his company. He is here today to inspire us, and to infuse in our mind the reason behind his success. Let's all welcome, the CEO of the JYP Entertainment, one of the big three company in South Korea, Mr. Park Jin Young!"

"Woah! Cool! Is he really here?" Chaeyoung uttered in excitement, she straightened her sit and leans forward to see the man clearly.

Dahyun did the same. Both of them are fans of the producer, they sometimes volunteers in his charity works and donates to his fund raising programs. He's a man with good heart, that's why he captured the duo's heart.

"This sure is a huge audience and stage, I felt nervous all of a sudden." He started with his hand on his chest, the students laughed and the duo smiled with them. "So, I was told to share piece of my knowledge and experience in life, I hope to not hear snores and yawns while I'm speaking..."

They listened to him for half an hour, he discussed where he started and when and why did he built the entertainment, he shared his values and principles in life, his love for arts and music and the duo never felt more attached to the man until now, they felt proud in the tiniest bit of their self.

"Before I end and before I forget, I'm looking for a new talents--" The students shouted and squeals in excitement. JYP laughed, "Seems like many are interested. The principal told me that there are many talented youth here so I hope to see you on the audition held on, well it was still to be announced. Wait for it and Thank you, students!" He bid them goodbye as he handed the microphone to the principal and exited the podium.

The principal wished them good luck again before he finished the welcome gathering with a loud shout of 'WELCOME', how welcoming. Dahyun thought.

"You should try." Dahyun nonchalantly said to her friend as she crouch down the soft chair of the auditorium.

Chaeyoung looks at her, confused. "Huh?"

Dahyun rests her chin on her hand, "JYP. You're good at singing, you can dance, you're beautiful, you're good at arts, you're-- hey! Oww!"

Chaeyoung immediately hugged Dahyun as she kissed her cheeks multiple times, overwhelmed by the praises the older is giving her. She wiped the lone tear escaped in her eye.

Dahyun laugh, "Did you just cry because of that? Really?" She teased, laughing at the younger.

Chaeyoung pouted, "You barely compliment me, plus I was just so touched that someone appreciates my talent."

Dahyun sits properly, she faced her friend and held her hand, "Are they important, Chae? You're doing what you like, you're doing something you're good at, you are doing it for yourself, don't stop because no one praises your works. You don't need people who praises you when you're around and belittle you when you're not. You only need those sincere and genuine in praising you." 

Once again, Chaeyoung hugged Dahyun and cried on her shoulder. Silently thanking God for giving him the older who's with her since their junior years. Who shares the same sentiments with her, who cheers her up and make her laugh everyday. She feels like they are real sister, and she loves the feeling.

"U-uhm, e-excuse me? Are you done?" They were interrupted by the girl standing on Dahyun's back, looking at the two with a slight smile on her face.

The duo separated, they looked at the tall girl and was instantly stunned by the beauty she possesses. How could a girl be this beautiful? How unfair. Dahyun thought to herself.

"Hi, do you need something?" Dahyun asked, she gives the girl her trademark's sunshine smile.

The taller felt her heart warms, there's something in the pit of her heart that was missing before but became complete when she saw the two hugging. She wants to cry, but decide against it. People might be weirded out at her, who's stranger would cry with the sight of two person hugging? No one.

The tall girl cleared her throat, "I.. uhm, I'm a transferee. I don't know where is this room." She said showing them a piece of paper where her schedules were printed.

"2A 3rd floor Pluto bldg. Arts and Science." Dahyun read out then she looked at Chaeyoung, "What's--"

Before Dahyun could even finish her sentence, Chaeyoung shouted, "We're classmates!" 

Chaeyoung jumps in joy and hugs the tall girl who was caught off guard but caught the shorter girl right in time. 

"Chaeyoung!" Dahyun pulled her friend apart, and headlocking her. The girl gave them an understanding smile.

"Sorry, she's really that... affectionate." Dahyun explained. 

The girl giggles, "It's okay. So.. are we heading to the building now?" She asked looking around the auditorium. The other students are already going out of the auditorium, ready for their classes.

"Uh, yes! Anyway, I'm Chaeyoung and this is my bestfriend, Dahyun. You?" Chaeyoung said when she freed herself from Dahyun's arm.

"Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: Twicyyy06


	3. Lyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I felt it too, Tzu. Like I was some kind of connected to it." Chaeyoung afmitted, she look at it once again and smiled to herself.
> 
> "Me too." Dahyun added and mirrored the girl's action.
> 
> Tzuyu smiled to them as she once look at the constellation. Without knowing it, their hearts beat in rhythm, only them could feel.

The two muses, Thalia and Clio, were very close to each other. One loves to make fun of things, one loves to laugh at the other's antics. They were the two sisters who, since birth, couldn't separate with each other. They were soulmates, they were bestfriends, and their favorite person to annoy was their stoic sister who loves to be alone, Ourania.

"Ourania, would you give me one of the stars if I ask you to?" Thalia sweetly ask her sister, clinging onto her arm as she pointed at one of the brightest star. She knew it was enough to pissed her sister off.

"No. Not a chance." The protector of celestial objects replied. Not moving an inch.

"How about me, Ourania? I want the one next to the moon, it's so bright." Clio specifically requested, putting her head on the girl's shoulder.

The poor girl clicked her tongue, "That's Venus, Idiot. And I won't give you anything, hands off of me before I throw you towards the skies."

"Why? Let's trade! Give me a star and I'll give you one of my theatrical-comedy mask?" Thalia tried to barter, showing her different comedy masks she owns.

The girl rolled her eyes, "No thanks. I wonder why you still need those masks when your face is enough to make fun of." She banter, smirking mentally at how the other muse held her chest as if she was hurt.

"Did-- did you just questioned the use of my masks? I-I hate you!" Thalia feigned a sad expression, hiding her face through her arms.

"Ourania... How mean. You hurt our sister.." Clio urged as she went beside Thalia to 'comfort' her.

"I wonder why you became so childish." Ourania moped, "Fine! Which stars do you want? Stars, okay? Not planet." She surrendered, clicking her tongue.

Thalia shot her head up, smiling annoyingly wide, and Clio squeals in excitement, they have planned something in mind.

"So?" Ourania boredly asked, as she raised her finger up, twirling it to control the celestial bodies.

"I know you'll also agree with Clio's idea, so Clio, tell her." Thalia commanded, she lay down the grass and stretched her legs that became numb because of her sitting position.

"Why me? It should be you. It was your idea." Clio argued, as she shakes the other's shoulder.

"My idea was to name one star after my name, but since yours was better, and so thoughtful of us, I agreed. Basically, it was your idea." Thalia explained and defended, making Clio groaned.

"So? Do you have plan on telling me or you'll continue arguing over nonsensical things?" Ourania sternly asked.

Clio sighed, "So our-- I mean, my idea was to put the stars together until it creat a Lyre-like figure since it was the instruments that almost all of us have in common." She explained.

Ourania nodded, "Kind of good idea." 

She started twisting, twirling and pointing her fingers and each move, the stars and the eyes of the two muses followed her.

Not long after, she smiled to herself from her creation. Her eyes twinkled and her heart pound hard because of the beauty of the celestial objects.

"Wow! I love it, Ourania. You are so good at this." Thalia praised while Clio nod in agreement.

Everytime they looked up the sky and saw the Lyre, their hearts beats in rhythm.

+++

"Dahyun unnie! Where's the popcorn?" Chaeyoung shouted from the living room.

"Can't you tell- Ow!- by hearing- Uh!- the popping sound from here?" Dahyun answered, struggling because of the popcorn that seemingly firing up towards her so she has to carry a lid of a pot to defend herself.

Chaeyoung laughed when she heard another loud boom from the kitchen followed by a loud shriek coming from her friend. She decided to come to the kitchen just to see Dahyun, picking up the popcorns on the floor.

She helps her, "How could you not put the lid on the pot and use it as a shield instead? Have you lost your mind?" She unbelievably asked, supressing her laugh.

"Do you think I still have time to do that when once I poured the corn it explodes almost immediately?" She irritatedly answered, rubbing her arms and legs which was unfortunately got hit by the popcorns.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Tzuyu will be--" The doorbell rang, "Actually she's already here. Sweep the floor, I'll let her in." Chaeyoung run towards the door while Dahyun sighed in frustrations as she sweep the floor.

"Chaengie." Tzuyu greeted as soon as the door opens. She raised the plastics bags full of food and drinks she bought on the way there as she walks inside.

"Good thing you bought these. Dahyun unnie lost in the battle against popcorns so we have nothing to eat." Chaeyoung said accompanying the taller girl towards the kitchen.

"Chaeyoung! Don't come here! I'm starting another fight with popcorns!" Dahyun shouted in high pitched, sighing after she successfully put the lid after pouring the corns.

"Let's wait here for a while. That won't take long for sure." Chaeyoung said as she takes a seat on Dahyun's couch.

They decided to have a sleep-over at Dahyun's apartment since tomorrow is Saturday and they've got nothing to do. Chaeyoung and Dahyun often do this even before, and with their new friend, Tzuyu, they became excited to spend the night not only them, two, but with the taller, from now on.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Tzuyu asked, she sits beside the shorter girl and fiddles with the remote. She never felt this comfortable towards other people before, she was usually cold and emotionless with strangers, but when she saw the two, her heart warms. She took the initiative to be close to them which was never happened before. She felt weird but feels right at the same time

"Ah! Dahyun unnie's appartment has this wide spaced rooftop with transparent roof, we often spend our time star gazing there, she has telescope and large binocular upstairs. If you do not know yet, Dahyun unnie's family are so so rich, but she's very humble, one reason to like her." Chaeyoung explained, smiling dearly with the thought of her friend.

Tzuyu's eyes sparkle, "Star gazing? I love stars! I love everything above. I'm so excited." She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, she almost jumps around if she didn't stop herself from doing so.

"I have binoculars in my house at Taiwan, too. I often stargazed there, I knew some constellations, and other celestial bodies too. And with people who share the same interests as me, I feel so excited." She added. 

There's something with the stars and universe that makes her so happy, since she was a child, she fell in love with the stars that even her parents bought her Celestial Star Cosmos night lamp, and a glow in the dark universe stickers. She really loves those.

"You should educate us now, Tzuyu. Let's head upstairs." The two girls shot their head back when they heard Dahyun's voice. She was holding two bowls of popcorns with a set of keys between her fingers.

"Finally!" Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, she carried the two plastic bags and she headed first towards the stairs.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Tzuyu." Dahyun greeted, forgetting to say it firstly since she was busy 'fighting' the popcorns.

Tzuyu smiled, "You really have a humble abode that I even think it was Chaeyoung's since she's acting like an owner right now." She stated, while pointing at Chaeyoung who has now reached the top.

"Couldn't agree more to that. But you, two, are welcome here any time you want. I'm alone and I'm only enjoying this apartment everytime Chaeyoung visits me here." She explained, she placed one of the bowl between her arms as she throw the keys towards Chaeyoung to open the door of her rooftop.

Chaeyoung inserts the key, twisted the knob and the three was welcomed with a dim lightened spacious room, wooden floor with large binocular on the side and two telescopes right beside it. There are also cabinets, a table, plastic chairs and pile of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Tzuyu's mouth went agape, what caught her eyes was the view of the skies above them. The transparent roof made it easy to gaze at the stars, the full moon is enough to light the whole room. It's so perfect. She thought.

Dahyun placed the bowls on the table and went to the stack of blankets, she caught a thick mattress and spread it on the floor, she threw pillows all over it and lie face down the mat. She never thought making popcorns would be that hard.

"You can lurk around there and use the binoculars and telescopes. Just call me when you found something worth my attention. I'll just take my well-deserve rest after battling against the popcorns for you. I'm fine, if you ever wonder, I just got multiple red spots on my legs and arms but that's nothing if it means I make you full and welcome through the food I made. I'm fine, really." Dahyun ramble with her voice muffled due to the pillow.

Chaeyoung laughed out loud and Tzuyu chuckles. They both shake their head at the oldest drivel.

"Tzuyu, use the binoculars and intoduce me to the constellations you knew." Chaeyoung urged the taller, pulling her towards the binoculars.

Tzuyu smiled at her, she took the lid off and wanders her eyes at the most endearing creation through the instrument. She finds a certain star, the fifth brightest in the sky, it connects it to her favorite constellation.

"Here!" She shouted, which made the two jumped in shock. "Oh sorry."

"Wow, Tzuyu. Didn't thought your voice could be that loud." Dahyun commented as she slowly stands up and make her towards the two girls.

"So, what is it?" The pale girl asked. "It better be worth my attention, you disturb my well-deserve rest." She jokingly stated as she lowered herself beside Tzuyu's face.

"I found my favorite constellation. Get your telescopes." The two complied, though has no idea. "To the north hemisphere, find the second brightest star, it is also the fifth brightest star in the whole sky. Have you found it?" 

The two followed the instructions, when they felt that it's the star Tzuyu was talking about they both nodded. 

"Look at the stars beside it, try to imagine an object that may form with the star Vega, tell me when you realized what it was." Tzuyu stated, she smiled at the sight of the two who's mouths were open and too focus on finding what Tzuyu was talking about.

"Ah!" Dahyun exclaimed, "It's... A square!" she proudly said but Tzuyu just shook her head and giggles.

"A diamond?" Chaeyoung guessed.

"Nah."

"I could see a straight line, hmm.. To this.. To that.." Dahyun said to herself as she raised her hand and traces the bright stars near the brightest.

"Is it a Lyre?" Chaeyoung suddenly asked, making Tzuyu smiled brightly.

"Yup! You got it right, Chaengie. It's constellation, Lyra, it symbolizes a lyre or harp. I don't know but there's a force that dragged me to find about this constellation, like It was kind of calling me and I was connected to it." Tzuyu explained, the two looks at her with fond smile on their face that made Tzuyu's heart ooze with warmth.

She was thinking of herself as weird and crazy, she was once called like that when she told it to her friends, how would a star could call you? That's just so weird, and even Tzuyu, thinks of herself as that. But with the look the two girls in front of her is giving her, there's no fakeness, there's no sign of them calling her 'weird', it was all admiration.

"I felt it too, Tzu. Like I was some kind of connected to it." Chaeyoung afmitted, she look at it once again and smiled to herself.

"Me too." Dahyun added and mirrored the girl's action.

Tzuyu smiled to them as she once look at the constellation. Without knowing it, their hearts beat in rhythm, only them could feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter and wattpad: Twicyyy06


	4. Polymnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever, Comedy Queen. Ready your ears for Calliope." Clio threatened as she walked ahead them. But then, she turned her head behind them, she looks at Polymnia who still have this worried look on her face.
> 
> "Oh, Polymnia? You'll do good."

The muses were gathered inside the temple's hall, sitting in line beside the long table in front of them. All with cold hands and sweating. They knew how Apollo could be strict and strain when it comes to evaluation, he's scary, opposite to his handsome physique. He is the god of Music, another thing that makes them more anxious.

"Why was Thalia still not here?" Calliope asked, looking left and right. "And, Polymnia?" She noticed.

The other looked around, just realizing that they were incomplete since they were too engrossed thinking of their own performances. Apollo would arrive any time soon, and he hates delay.

"I'll go find them." Clio volunteered, she carefully place her lyre and book on the table in front of them as she rose from her seat and started searching for the two.

She went to each of their rooms but they weren't there. To the garden, outside the temple, back to the other girl's room, and finally to the bathroom. She walked fastly towards the bathroom but when she heard muffled voices, she slowed down as she restef her back on the wall right beside the door.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm...scared of another critcism, especially if I disappoint god Apollo." Clio heared a voice, who seemed to be Polymnia by the softness and solemness of her voice.

"Polymnia, you shouldn't be thinking of that. You're the best. Your hymns were the mere definition of music. Don't be afraid of criticism, it will help you grow perfectly. You've shown me your piece and believe me, everyone will be swooned." The voice of Thalia resonated onto the whole quiet place of the bathroom.

There was something on Thalia's voice that makes Polymnia and even Clio, smiled. By the way she said the last word, it was long and soothing.

Polymnia sighed, "Alright. W-will you hold my hand until before I perform?" She shyly asked, looking anywhere but the girl in front of her as she clutched the book on her chest tightly.

Thalia was surprised for a moment but she immediately flicked her finger and a genuine smile from the theatrical-comedy mask showed, "Ofcourse. The only thing you have to do is ask." She replied, extending her hand for the other muse to take.

Polymnia slowly raised her hand until it reached Thalia's. She blushed when the latter squeezed it multiple times before they got out of the bathroom, but only to be freaked out when they saw Clio with her hands folded on her chest, as she waits for them.

"Clio! How long have you been there?" Thalia asked, wide eyes with her hand on her chest. 

Clio stood up straight, she puckered her lips, "Hmm.. Not too long but enough to know that you're replacing me as your favorite sister with Polymnia." She sulked.

Thalia laughed, if not awkwardly, a little, "I have eight sisters, Clio. If yesterday was you, then it's Polymnia today, and who knows who would it be tomorrow." She joked which made Clio pout and Polymnia squirm her hands off of her but gave up eventually when Thalia tightened it more.

"Whatever, Comedy Queen. Ready your ears for Calliope." Clio threatened as she walked ahead them. But then, she turned her head behind them, she looks at Polymnia who still have this worried look on her face.

"Oh, Polymnia? You'll do good."

+++

Dahyun breathe heavily as she closes and opens her sweaty hands. She bites her lower lip and the inner of her cheek as the lift ascend on the floor assigned to them.

She opens her mouth and tried to vocalize but decided against it because she's not alone inside and she doesn't know most of the people there.

Then she felt a nudge on her shoulder, "Calm down, Dubs. You look really funny right now." Chaeyoung whispered as she put her hand om her mouth to restrain herself from laughing.

Dahyun secretly glared at her, "Don't talk to me. I'm still not over by how quick the turns of my life has been this past few week, and thanks to you ofcourse." She sarcastically replied, not forgetting to give her a sarcastic smile followed by a scowl.

Chaeyoung giggles, "Sorry but not sorry. We're bestfriends, you can't just leave me here alone." She replied, putting her hands on her friend's shoulder.

"Right, if you're nervous, I should be nervous too. But what is this? You look so laid back! I want it too." Dahyun complained. She admire how her friend could still laugh and make fun of her despite of their situation right now.

Chaeyoung followed her advise on their first day of school about the audition in JYPE. She came to her one day saying that she signed up for the audition and Dahyun was as happy as her, but it only lasted for a second when Chaeyoung stated that she signed up for her too.

"You what?" Dahyun asked disbelievingly, her eyes telling Chaeyoung not to continue or else...

"I signed up for you. We'll attend the open--ahh!" Dahyun didn't let Chaeyoung finish her sentence as she give her a solid kicked on her shin.

"How could you do that without my permission? Oh my gosh! I don't even have talents!" Dahyun heavily sighed as she walks back and forth on the school's ground.

"What? You always flaunt your flexibility in front of me, how could you say that?" Chaeyoung asked as she rolled her eyes upon remembering a bended Dahyun in front of her.

"You don't understand! What would I do there, twist my body until it stretched and won't be back to normal anymore? That's ridiculous!" She outcried, putting both of her hands to her face.

"Wow. Look at you, doubting yourself yet encouraging someone. I think I'll reconsider your words." Chaeyoung gloomily replied, making Dahyun stop and stared at her friend's face.

"Chaengie, that's not what I mean.. You and me are very different when it comes to talent, you have pretty voice, you can dance, you can rap, you're artsy, you can do almost everything, and me--"

"You can do those, too! You think of yourself too low. Let's try this one, Dub. You know how much we like JYP, he could help us improve. Please, we're both in this together. You won't leave me here alone right? You won't, right?" Chaeyoung repeated those words with hands clasps together, puppy eyes, and pouty lips.

That's the very reason why she ended up there, with her, because who would be able to resist that face? Definitely a heartless, but she isn't one of those.

The elevator rang indicating their arrival, and Dahyun's nervousness is at it again. She felt her knees quivered, her whole being felt the chilly air of JYPE's audition room, she felt little by the queue of beautiful people, who's waiting for their turn as well.

They seated on the vacant seat in line, next to a guy who's listening to whatever song in his earphone, he's bopping his head, weirdly. A man gave them each a number, indicating their turns.

"Do you know that Tzuyu is already a trainee here?" Chaeyoung suddenly shared while looking around.

Dahyun looks at her with wide eyes, "What!? Wait, how come? She just migrated, right?" 

Chaeyoung nodded, "She migrated because JYP scouted her himself."

"Really!?" Dahyun shouted, making the other auditionees to look at them. She bowed and uttered a couple of 'Sorry' before facing Chaeyoung again, "Really?" She repeated, but in a whisper.

"Yes. So cool, right? She's one of the reason why I considered signing up the form." Chaeyoung explained and Dahyun hums and nods. Tzuyu is really beyonf beautiful, no wonder why JYP scouted her.

The line continues to move time by time, some auditionees will go out crying and disappointed, thinking that they could have done better, while some are grinning from ear to ear.

Another auditionee was called to go inside the room where the judge was, and it was eight seats before her. She shivers as another cold air hit her body. She needs to pee.

"Chaeng, I'll just go pee. I'll be back." Dahyun excused, holding her navel.

"Hurry. If you're still not here after four auditionees, I'll find you." Chaeyoung warned.

Dahyun just nod and ran down the stairs where the Comfort Room is located. Each stairs has Comfort Rooms beside it. And lucky enough, there are only few girls in their and were already washing their hands.

She went inside one of the cubicles, released all the negativity in her body and flushing it out of her mind. She zipped back her jeans, took her time for a moment, calming her nerves before forcing oit of the cubicle.

Only to find a black-haired girl walking back and forth in front of the cubicles. She's biting her nails and seems like she's thinking hard.

Dahyun tried walking past her but was just stopped when the girl would blocked her way from her walking. She tried again, and again, and again, until she finally reached the water tap, without disturbing the anxious girl. She reached for a tissue and dried her hands. She looked at the girl through her peripheral vision, she's still walking back and forth, but with her hands on her waist. Dahyun's eyes wonder to her body, Hmm.. Nice posture, curvy body, average height, oozing with beauty and elegance. She noted to her mind. Wait, did I just checked her out?

Dahyun immediately averted her eyes from the girl as she rolled the tissue and throw it in the trash can. She was ready to go back to Chaeyoung but her eyes wandered over the girl in front of her.

She sighed, she should atleast make her stop walking back and forth so she could make her a way, since she's blocking the door, "Excuse me? Are you okay?" She started.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl blurted out, jumping a little as she looks at Dahyun, a liitle horrified, "H-how long have you been there?" The girl asked.

Dahyun noted the soft and soothing voice in her mind and the beautiful face of the girl which was more beautiful if she wasn't moving. She cleared her throat, pushing the thought aside, "U-uhm, I was here even before you came." She answered.

The girl slowly nods, realizing that she's too nervous and worried to notice. "I'm sorry. I probably blocked the door. Here." She steps aside to give way to her but Dahyun didn't move. She was just observing the girl.

"Uhh.." She trailed, waiting for her to go out.

Bu Dahyun didn't budge, "Are you nervous about the audition?" She asked, instead. She noticed the number attached on her left chest, and by the F3 on it, they wasn't on the same audition room.

"H-how.. Oh right, the number." The taller noticed the number on her pants, as well. She sighed again, "Well, yeah. I am, I feel like I will faint as soon as my number will be called." She honestly replied, starting to walk back and forth again.

Dahyun followed her movement but regretted when she felt dizzy. She slowly walks towards the girl, grabs her hand and make her look at her. They both felt a weird but familiar warmth on each other's hands

"I am, too. Actually all of the auditionees. But it's a matter of confidence and talents, and by just looking at you, I know you have something up your sleeves. You just have to show them what you've got and believe in yourself. I know you can ace it, uhm..."

"Mina." The taller girl said, smiling shyly when she felt her squeezed her hand.

"I'm Dahyun. To tell you honestly, your voice is soothing enough thst it almost convinced me that you were singing." Dahyun wiggled her eyebrows at her remark to help ease the tension of the other girl.

Mina blushed, she turns her head on the side and pused her lip, "T-thank you, Dahyun. I know you'll do well, too." She managed to say.

Dahyun beamed at her, "I hope we both pass. Come on, I'll accompany you to your assigned room." She suggested, tugging her hand outside the comfort room.

And only to be freaked out again when she saw Chaeyoung folding her arms and resting her back on the wall.

"How long have you been there, Chaeng Chaeng!?" Dahyun yelled, holding her chest. She felt Mina tried squirming her hands off of her but she didn't let go until she gives up.

Chaeyoung stands up straight, as her lips wrinkle her nose, "Enough to know that you've found another friend than me." She pouted.

Dahyun laughed, "You have to expect for more friends to come since you we'll be joining here." She said as shw gave another squeeze Mina's hand.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, she walked ahead them, "Whatever. We're near, better hurry before we get disqualified." Yet, she turned her head back again, "And Mina, right? I'm sorry if I overheard your conversation, but Dub is right, you'll do good."

By that, Chaeyoung felt weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: Twicyyy06


	5. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bro, we'll be separated." Chaeyoung looks so dejected, she couldn't bear getting far from her bestfriend, she needs someone to cheer for her and someone to get her strength from.
> 
> "I'll practice hard for you. Just keep your rank stay with you." Dahyun answered, draping her arm on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update since Today Iz My BirTHday❤ Enjoy.

Apollo strode inside the hall with his strict demeanor as every sound of the steps he made reverberated inside the whole hall and to the ears of each muses seated nervously on the lofty chair with footstools, back was high and straight, the legs were upright, and there were arms at the sides. 

"I could smell nervousness, hear every beat of your hearts, and see how stiff your postures were." Apollo begun as soon as he reached the place, he set down the scroll he brought and look at each muses' eyes.

"Shall we start with the evaluation?" He softly asked, he smiled at the girls as he opened the scroll where he wrote his evaluations towards the performances shown by them.

The girls' anxiousness dissipated when they saw the fond smile the god of music gave them. They released the air they don't know they were holding, and a certain pair let go of each other's hands under the table to keep it on to themselves.

They shared a single glance for a moment before averting their gaze to the man, speaking in front.

"As expected from you, my muses, you improved a lot. I enjoyed each performances you had shown me and I was in awe at how much talents each of you possesses." He started, reaching out to his pocket as he revealed the pins, with different sizes to give to them, that will serve as their ranking.

"Firstly, Euterpe and Terpsichore, my favorite muses who stands out the most before and today by their enticing dances and music. What you did was pleasing to the eyes and ears. But, you are still lacking of confidence and feelings, you are not taking my biggest pins this time." He said while looking at the two girls who smiled understandingly, accepting the judgment. They took the second and third to the biggest badge that Apollo handed to them.

"Next, Erato, Calliope, Clio, and Ourania. I was amazed by how good your poems were. You've shown me your strengths especially Ourania, the idea of making the celestial bodies creates a music for you was so smart of you. Still, you've done better but I want the best." He deemed as he handed them the sixth to ninth pins.

Then he stood straight, blankly looking at the last three muses who haven't received the pins yet. Almost instantly, the three grew tensed, one reaching out the other's hand under the table unconsciously. 

"I.." Apollo trailed, finding the right words to say, "Was amazed by how you three improved so much." His blank expression turns into an enthusiastic one. 

"Honestly, I was expecting less since the last time we did this was you three were on the bottom. How I almost cry with Melpomene's hymn of tragedy and almost fell in love at Thalia's idyllic poems, you deserve these fourth and fifth badges." He stated, throwing the pins upwards toward Thalia and Melpomene.

Luckily, Thalia retracted her hand in time, she managed to catch the badge elegantly as she slips her hand back on holding the other smoothly after.

"So that means.. Polymnia got the first badge this time. I know you wouldn't oppose my judgment here, you all witnessed how a simple divine hymn, turned into an entertaining one. It was my first time to see her dance, and it was so calm and peaceful. You should show it to us often, Polymnia." He said with a fond smile, looking at Polymnia who was looking anywhere but him and unconsciously gripping Thalia's hand tightly.

With a soft squeeze and rub on her hand from the certain sister, she managed to answer, "Ye-yes, Apollo. I will try my best."

"Great! Now, if you'd excuse me. I'll go now." He bid them goodbye as he stride his way out.

+++

A man in his 40s carrying a set of stickers with letters A to F, steps in the wide practice room of JYPE. He was greeted with teenagers and young adults seated on the wooden floor, facing the LED Television in front.

A staff tests the microphone before giving it to him. He stood straight in front of the young people, squinting his eyes before smiling wide.

"Goodmorning, future trainees of JYPE." He greeted, eyes froming crescent as he smiles.

The auditionees who were asked to come back at the company the other day, greeted him back, showing the same enthusiasts as him.

"So, I'm here to give you the stickers that will serve as your rank depending on the performance you have shown us on your auditions. A means you're good or I can see something in you. And F means you have to try harder before the next evaluation come. So... Let me start with Kim Yongsu, C."

"What do you think my rank is?" Chaeyoung asks her friend, she's fiddling with the hem of her shirt while looking at the auditionee who's being called.

"Maybe G?" Dahyun nonchalantly answered, she gains a smack and a glare from Chaeyoung who's now scowling at the older.

"Just kidding. I may not saw you yesterday but I know you aced it, definitely A." Dahyun assured, patting the younger's head.

While on the other side of the room three japanese young adults are sitting in line, waiting for their turn. The other two japanese noticed the strange behavior of their friend who's looking at her left, as if watching someone, fidgeting her fingers, and will sigh heavily.

The oldest of the three decided to converse with the youngest one, "Mitang, are you okay?" She softly ask, reaching her hand, softly squeezing it.

The younger nods but wasn't really paying attention to her, "Yes, Momoring. Don't mind me." She replied, she gives them a slight smile.

"Where are you looking at, Mitang?" The other japanese asked, looking at the area to the left where Mina was looking a while ago.

There's no familiar faces that they could see on that particular area. Reasonable enough, they really do not know much people except to theirselves, since they just migrated together last week after asking for their parents' permission of auditioning to JYPE and become an idol.

"U-uhh, I'm not looking anywhere Satang." Mina denied, shaking her head as she bowed, restraining herself from looking at that side again.

"Kim Dahyun, B. Son Chaeyoung, A." JYP announced, smiling at the two adorable midget. "Looking forward for you two."

"Thank you, sir." Dahyun bowed, so as Chaeyoung.

"Told ya." Dahyun said pertaining to the A sticker Chaeyoung got. She never doubted Chaeyoung's talents, she could see the future of being an idol in her.

"I wonder what you did. You could get an A, too." Chaeyoung wondered. Her friend is good at dancing, she has an angelic voice with perfect pitch and could play instruments especially piano she could have gotten an A.

"I did the Hands Fart Rap I learned when I was 12, the judge laughed at me, I wonder wh--" She got cut off when someone poke her shoulder. She turned around only to be surprised to see who it was.

"Mitang! You can't just walked away without saying a word on us." Someone spoke behind the girl who pokes Dahyun.

"Mina, you're here." Dahyun said, smiling widely at the older girl who's looking at her shyly.

"You know them, Mitang?" Momo spoke, moving beside Mina as she stared at the two in front of them.

"Uh.. I just met them yesterday." Mina explained and Momo and Sana nodded.

"Hi, I'm Hirai Momo and that girl is Minatozaki Sana." Momo introduced, stretching her hand towards the two shorter girl.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung accepted their hands, "I'm Kim Dahyun, this cutie here is Son Chaeyoung."

"You're not Korean, right?" Chaeyoung asked after she shook Sana's hand.

Sana nodded, "We were casted in Japan and we're hoping to debut in JYPE soon." 

Chaeyoung nodded, "Did you come by yourself, I mean, without parents?" 

Sana was about to answer when her name and Momo's name was called.

"Wait here, Mina." The two said before going in front and leaving Mina alone, awkwardly standing in front of the two midget who's staring at her.

"Are you nervous again, Mina?" Dahyun softly asked, reaching Mina's hand, pulling her close as she rubs her back to give her comfort just like yesterday.

Mina blushed again by the action but didn't protest. "I tend to worry a lot but I-I'm good." She shyly said.

Dahyun didn't say anything, she just hold Mina's hand until the two came back, it didn't come unnoticed to them the affection Mina was showing to the other Korean girl which was not really Mina's thing.

"Myoui Mina. A+" JYP announced, making the other auditionee gasps, including the two japanese and two korean.

"A+?" Chaeyoung repeated, "I didn't know there's that thing." She commented but smiled at Mina who's at lost of words, gaping her mouth.

"Mitang, go there now." Momo said, slightly pushing the younger to the front. Dahyun lets go of her hand but didn't forget to squeeze it first. 

The auditionee look Mina admiringly for she was just the only person who got the A+ in the room.

"I am a fan of Ballet, your moves were graceful, detailed and beautiful. Plus you have the voice and looks, I could saw something big in you." JYP praised, making Mina's face tinted in pink.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be the best as time goea by." Mina shyly replied, bowing as she quickly strode back to where her other friends are, avoiding the stares of the other auditionees.

"So, since you all have received your ranks, you are all now officially trainees under my company. All have exceeding three years to train and you can extend it as long as you can until you debut, all depends on you." JYP stated, looking at the trainees in the room.

"Your schedules will be given on you later after this. The training schedule will be per rank, if you worry about not being with your friends, then think of it as an inspiration."

"Bro, we'll be separated." Chaeyoung looks so dejected, she couldn't bear getting far from her bestfriend, she needs someone to cheer for her and someone to get her strength from.

"I'll practice hard for you. Just keep your rank stay with you." Dahyun answered, draping her arm on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

"I wish you all a good stay, you're free to eat at JYP Cafeteria anytime with consideration of your weight. I'll go now." He said before exiting the room.

All are now complete. He thought to himself.


	6. The Nine Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's you!" Chaeyoung suddenly burst while pointing her finger to Jihyo. 
> 
> Jihyo was shocked by the sudden outburst of the younger, she pointed herself, chuckling. "Me? That's so sudden. You don't know me yet, Chaeyoung-ssi." 
> 
> Chaeyoung bit her lip, silently regretting what she did. "I just know it's you." She whisphered.

Apollo blew his horn in the middle of the temple's hall, signalling that everyone should go out of their rooms and proceed to the dining hall to eat their first meal of the day. It has been a ritual since the day they became under Apollo's.

Not long after, the first muse came out with bow and love arrows on her back with a lyre on her left hand, she paced towards the dining hall where Apollo was already sitting comfortably with nymph Eufime beside her, waiting for the others. She greeted them before sitting two seats far from him.

Next was Calliope who was struting to the dining hall, chest out and with powerful aura surrounding her that she probably acquired by coming with the kings and gods. She greeted Apollo and Erato who was conversing with each other, she seated on the left side of Apollo and waited for the others.

Two girls came hand in hand, giggling together, Clio and Ourania, they greeted the people on the dining table as they seated across Erato, beside nymph Eufime.

"Why is Thalia still not here? I checked her room but she wasn't there anymore so I thought she was already here." Clio muttered to herself, looking at the empty seats and wondering where in the Elikonas Thalia was.

Next to come were the three muses, Melpomene and Terpsichore who's conversing with something while Euterpe was trailing behind them. 

"Oh? Where is Polymnia? She wasn't in her room, I thought she was already here." Terpsichore voiced out, sitting beside Calliope.

Clio nodded understandingly, "Thalia wasn't in her room too when I looked at her. Where were.. There they are." Clio got cut off when the figures of Polymnia and Thalia came to her sight.

"Sorry, we're late. Thalia got some stomach problem so I need to tend to her." Polymnia softly explained as she seats on one of the two empty chairs, one between Terpsichore and Euterpe and one between Ourania and Erato.

"Alright. Take your seat now, Thalia." Apollo commanded as he blew the horn for another round, indicating the food to arrive.

Line of servants came in sight with different dishes on their arms, placing each at the long dining table in front of each muses. 

"Are we going to face death after this?" Euterpe joked, making the other muses chuckle. With the amount of food in front of them, one would think that it'll be their last meal.

"Eat up, muses. There's a reason why I prepared this much of food for you." Apollo strictly said as he elegantly eat his food.

"Just as I thought." Calliope commented as she started stuffing her mouth with vegetables.

The muses ate in silence with elegance as they think of what might probably be the reason of those food in front of them. After a while, they finished all of the food served and all they were waiting was for Apollo to announce the thing.

The god of music cleared his throat, he put down his utensils as he crossed his legs and rests his back on the chair.

"I'm appointing you as one of the hymn maker for the deities. And you'll start next full moon." Apollo straightforwardly said, making the muses stared at him in awe.

It was Erato who recovered first, "Are you sure, Apollo? I don't think we're good enough to step onto that higher steps." 

"You must look at yourself that low, Erato. That's not a good mindset. You are aware of your sisters' talents, be proud of it. And I know you'll do well with this." Apollo gave them a warm smile, "I'll expect your first hymns after the next full moon. Good day, muses."

+++

Congratulations! 

Miss Kim Dahyun, we are pleased to inform you about the years that will soon be paid off. You are one of the chosen members of the next girl group, named TWICE, to debut under JYP Entertainment along with eight other girls. 

Please meet JY Park today at 12 o'clock noon to discuss his plan of your debut. 

Once again, congratulations!

JYP Entertainment

"Ahhh!!" Dahyun squealed on top of her lungs after she read the letter sent through the mail from JYP Entertainment. She jumped on her bed and danced for joy with her hands both thrown upwards with the letter on her hands. It comes by a pink sparkly envelope with the white glossy paper inside which was the letter were printed.

After two years of being a trainee, which was very hard for her, especially when she was told to diet, she sure deserves to debut. There were a lot of times that she cried alone and stayed all through the night because of frustration. She barely see her bestfriend because of their schedules, Chaeyoung only visits her apartment two times a month and most of those times were she was too tired to go home that she will just sleep there with her.

That is why she's so happy that she made it. Her sacrifices, her blood, sweat and tears, her efforts, her sleepless nights will be paid off once she debut. She couldn't hide her excitement and her heart is full that she released it through squealing.

She stopped dancing when she heard her phone rings on her bedside table. She plumps down on her bed as she reached for her phone.

"He--"

"Brooo! Oh my gosh! I'm going to debut! I'm going to debut!"

Dahyun imstinctively distanced the phone from her ear but upon realizing what Chaeyoung was saying, her eyes grew wide as she put her phone back on her ears again.

"You too!?" She exclaimed, almost wanting to tear up that her bestfriend also made it.

No one knows who will debut and who will not. JYP will decide it himself and he will let the trainees know through letters. Though it was announced last week about a new girlgroup will be formed, Dahyun didn't have her hopes high, she still feels like her dancing, singing, rapping skills still lack. So she was very shocked and happy to receive the letter.

"What do you me-- wait, you too!? Oh my gosh!" The other line suddenly went silent that Dahyun thought Chaeyoung ended the call, but when she looked at it, the minutes is still counting. 

"I-I'm so h-happy." Dahyun heard a series of sniffles from the other line and based on the cracked voice of her friend, she is crying.

"Chaeng Chaeng, I'm happy too. You'll make me cry." She replied, looking up to stop her tears from falling. She frowns when she heard her friend cried louder.

"Tzuyu just texted me. She also receive the letter. I'm bawling my eyes out right now, give me an hour." Chaeyoung dramatically said, sniffling loudly.

Dahyun chuckles, "We don't know who the other members are, Chae. You have to look pretty later. I'll see you at JYPE. Stop crying."

With one last sniff, Chaeyoung answered, "I'll go with Tzuyu. See you later. Love you!" She said as she ended the call.

She stared at her phone for a while before smiling at herself again. Her heart is beating impossibly fast and her stomach is turning upside down. She couldn't believe that she will debut soon, and will be known by everyone. She feels excited and scared at the same time but with the thought of her bestfriend and other girls who will be with her, there's no reason to be scared, she isn't alone after all.

There is still an hour and a half left before twelve and Dahyun started preparing herself, she doesn't want to be late, plus she's excited to see Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who she hasn't been with for a month now, and ofcourse the other members who will become her future sisters.

She arrived at JYPE ten minutes before Twelve, she was just wearing a simple hoodie and a comfy track pants, she didn't bother herself wearing a make-up. She hurriedly took the lift, greeted the other staffs inside with her, and stayed at the back, feeling the nervousness eating her senses up.

She frowns big time when she felt her her navel hurts. Why now?! I'm late!

When the lift tings, she was torn between going in the comfort room first or she'll bare it in a few hours. She looked to the left where the comfort room is located and look back at front where their meetung room is. 

"Dahyun?" She jumped a little when someone spoke behind her.

She looked back and was shock to see a blonde girl looking so beautiful and elegant in any ways.

"Oh, Mina? Good to see you again."

Mina smiled shyly, "Yeah. It's been so long." She answered, staring softly at the girl she missed a lot.

"Uhh, where are you--wait! Don't tell me..." Dahyun looked at her with wide eyes, her sight drifted to the pink envelope Mina was holding and she felt her heart jumped in joy upon realizing where she was heading to. They're soon to be members!

Shw immediately search for her copy, and when she did, she raised it with big smile, "I received it too, Mina! We're gonna be members!" She happily announced.

Mina felt her heart jumped in joy, but as a silent reserved woman as she is, she just kept it with a fond smile.

"Congratulations, Dahyun. But we're late now, shall we go inside?" She softly asked as she peek through her wrist watch, it just turned exactly Twelve at noon.

Dahyun felt her navel hurt again, "Oh gosh! I forgot I need to pee. You go now, Mina. I'll be as fast as I can." Dahyun hastily said, she was about to run but Mina held her arm.

Dahyun look at the hand attached to her and look up to see Mina biting her lower lip nervously, "Uhm. C-can I wait for you? I-I'm-- I don't want to go inside alone." She muttered, face flushed.

Dahyun looked at her with amusement in her eyes. She finds the taller cute and adorable with her demeanor. She suddenly retrieve her arm that Mina thought she was rejected but Dahyun slips her hand on hers and hold it tightly.

"We have to hurry then. We sure don't want to disappoint the others in our first meeting." She said before pulling Mina on the left side of the floor.

On the other side, nine people were already seated on their chairs with a long table in the middle. There are only silent murmurs heard inside and one coming from Chaeyoung.

"I told her to come early, why isn't she here still?" She anxiously whispered to the person beside her. She fiddles with her own fingers as she nibbles her lips, signs that she's worried.

"She'll be here soon, Chae. Don't worry. It just turned Twelve, she still have time." Tzuyu cheers her, rubbing her hand.

"Sorry, we're late!" The people inside shot their head to the side where Dahyun and Mina were standing, gasping for air since they run as fast as they could. 

Dahyun wipe the beads of her sweat with her clothes and offered her handkerchief to Mina. She feels like she was some kind of responsibke for pulling Mina and urging her to run. Mina hesitantly look at it but accepted it afterwards, wiping gently her face with the soft fabric. She smelled a faint scent of baby powder.

"Mina, here!" Someone shouted, followed by another, "Dubu, sit here."

Dahyun looked around. She was a bit shocked to see the familiar faces of people inside. Am I really one of these people?

Seated on the right side of JYP is Park Jihyo, the lady who has a golden voice and known as the longest trainee in JYPE. Seated next to her was Im Nayeon, she already made her debut in Television by dancing on one of the OST of one of the famous movie before so she was already known and many are rooting for her debut.

Beside her was Yoo Jeongyeon, she won first place on one of the competitions held by JYP exclusively for trainees, she was also casted to do commercials before. Two seats away from her was Mina's friends, Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo, One is known for her visual and one is for her extreme dancing skills.

Then across the table were her friends, Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu, Chaeyoung's rapping skills and compositions made her above the other trainees, and Tzuyu's innocent vibe and visuals made the other trainees swooned by her beauty.

And then there's Myoui Mina who she had known was a former ballet dancer, with her elegant aura, beautiful face and stance, who wouldn't like her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard JYP cleared his throat, "Kim Dahyun, take your seat."

Dahyun immediately obliged, seating beside Tzuyu as she give her friend a nod when she gave her a 'you have to explain later why you're late' look.

"So, since you're all here. Firstly, I want to congratulate all nine of you, I personally chose you to form a group that will soon be known all over the world. You may not aware of each other's talents but I know you better. You all have a chance to succeed." JYP started. He heard the girls voices squeal in awe with just imagining that their names will be known and be loved by all of the people.

"Secondly, you have to be acquainted with each other, so as soon as you debut which will happen next month, you all have to live in a dorm together. Any complaints?" 

The girls answered 'None' in chorus. So JYP continue, "Lastly, you'll start recording and learning the choreographies so expect your schedules to be more hectic than your trainee years. And on the 20th next month, you'll have your debut day followed by the start of your promotions." He ended.

"Waaah. It really sounds so hectic by just hearing it." Jihyo joked, holding her head with both hands.

"Being an idol isn't easy, but with continuous support of your fans, it'll be worth it." JYP said, "Anyway, you have to choose the leader today. I want someone who's selfless, able to give each member the limelight instead of herself, anyone?" 

"It's you!" Chaeyoung suddenly burst while pointing her finger to Jihyo. 

Jihyo was shocked by the sudden outburst of the younger, she pointed herself, chuckling. "Me? That's so sudden. You don't know me yet, Chaeyoung-ssi." 

Chaeyoung bit her lip, silently regretting what she did. "I just know it's you." She whisphered.

"Thinking of it, you can really lead us, Jihyo. Nayeon and I know you very well, you have sense of responsibility and can control us even though we're older, plus the fact that you trained the longest among us. You should be the leader." Jeongyeon suggested, and Nayeon nods in agreement.

"Here's the paper, the person who gets the most votes will be the leader." JYP said giving out papers and pens to start the voting.

The girls started listing the name of their votes, passing to the CEO after and he counts it. Mostly Jihyo's name but there are Jeongyeon's name but Jihyo lead with one vote.

"It's settled then, Jihyo will be TWICE's leader--"

"I knew it!" Chaeyoung shouted and cut JYP off, Tzuyu immediately covered her mouth and Dahyun apologize in her behalf.

"Anyway, I bought you lunch so eat first before learning your debut song. Congratulations again, girls. I'm rootung for you." JYP said before standing up and motioning the girl staff to give them their lunch. 

He bid them goodbye as he smile to himself when he heard the girls shouted in joy.


	7. Band, Bond, and Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun yet again, look at her side when she felt a hand grabbing hers. She tilted her head and saw the person smiling beside her.
> 
> "Sana unnie."

The Muses has gathered at the garden. Talking, laughing, singing, dancing and whatever they feel like doing, they would. Each of them felt so happy and grateful having each other as their siblings, with a lot of years living together, they sure know each sister's characteristics and attitude and know how to handle everyone.

"You can't just turn the sad lyrics into a funny one, Thalia!" Euterpe whined while supressing her laughter.

They decided to do a lyrics relay where each one muses will give a sentence until they would form a song, and their theme was a sad or broken. But with Thalia who was being herself, cracked everyone into laughter.

"But then she mourn and mourn and mourn? It's not funny! It's still intact with the theme." Thalia defended her lyrics, picking one grapes as he throw it in the air and caught it using her mouth.

"And when she was tired she changed into a frown. You call it not funny?" Erato burst into laughter that echoed in the whole garden, "I'll approve it since it's addicting. Right, Calliope?" 

The superior muse chuckles, "Depends on what will Clio say next. Go on, Clio." She gave her a nod, signalling her to continue.

Clio looks up with her hands on her chin, "She gave her all but was just thrown. He made her fall but left her lone." 

The muses erupted with 'Ohhs' as they give Clio a thumbs up. Clio never disappoints when it comes to writing lyrics and hymns.

"Why did I not receive such reaction?" Thalia sulk, pouting her lips as she glared at Euterpe who laugh at loudly at her.

"If you put more thinking to your lyrics, you might probably get the reaction you want." Ourania, who's seated beside Clio who was seated beside her, remarks. 

Thalia was about to pout when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turns around to see Polymnia looking at her. They were seated beside each other since they arrived there but it was her first time to talk to Thalia, which wasn't new for her because Polymnia was just like that.

Thalia's eyes grew wide when the latter lean closer to her. She was frozen on her spot, she felt bolt of electricity, something weird on her stomach and her heart beats impossibly fast when Polymnias chin settled on her shoulder, the hand that was placed on her shoulder earlier was now on her back and the other was on her arm. Basically, she was hugging her.

This wasn't the first time she hugged me, why am I nervous? She thought to herself.

"I like your lyrics, Thalie. It's original.. Just like you." She almost flinch by the amount of air from Polymnia that gave her chills to her spine. 

Thalia's breathing stopped as massive heat and blood begin to grow up her whole face, resulting it to become visibly red. The nickname began to resonate through her mind and the compliment she gave added to her redness.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Melpomene asked who was seated beside Polymnia, since she was facing her, she was the first one to notice Thalia's state.

Polymnia depart herself from Thalia to look at her, she saw how red and sweaty her sister was that even her thinks something was wrong. Not gettung the idea that it was her doing.

"Are you okay?" Polymnia reiterate the question, worry was noticeable from her voice.

"U-Uhh, ye-yes, yes! Ofcourse, It just that..ahh.. It became hotter these days." Thalia reasoned fanning her face using her hand, as she awkwardly laugh.

Thankfully, the muses let her pass and just laugh at her, agreeing to her statement.

"Okay. Muses, who wants to visit the nymphs?" Calliope asks the muses with a wide smile plastered on her face.

The muses eyes shines and their face brightens.

"Are we going to Nysa?" Erato asked, couldn't hide her excitement.

Calliope smiled and nodded, "We don't have anything to do right now so we're free to go anywhere."

"Yes! I want to see beautiful nymphs today, I'm tired seeing your faces everyday." Euterpe remarked, gaining a glare from each muses.

"Then we're going without you." Calliope shot back, sounding so serious that scared Euterpe.

"Nooo! I was just joking. You were all the most beautiful women in the whole greek world for me." She revoke her previous words.

"I'll make sure to have this reach 'til goddess Aphrodite." Calliope scared her again, making Euterpe whined loudly and the others laugh.

Thalia was laughing along with the others when she felt a hand grasping her's. To her surprise, it was not the one she expected. 

Melpomene.

+++

Nine girls were seen lying scatteredly on the practice room's wooden floor. Sweating, breathing heavily, hair splattered on their faces and some have their eyes closed.

It was almost midnight and they were still practicing and memorizing the choreography of their songs. Their debut will be tomorrow and will start promoting for weeks, they were nervous and conscious so everyone decided to stay to practice for a little more. They are already living together so it wasn't that hassle for them to stay late since they have their manager to drive them home.

"I think it was enough. We have to rest for tomorrow." Jihyo sits up, slowly followed by the others.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow." Nayeon opened up, stretching her legs with a gloomy face, "I'm sorry if I think of these things like 'Are we going to be successful?' 'Can we make it?' 'Would they love us?' Those questions keep on popping in my mind." 

The others look at Nayeon, and then they suddenly fell silent. Truth be told, Nayeon isn't the only one who's thinking about that. All of them, and now that someone opened up about it, they don't know what to say. They were nervous and anxious about what would be the feedbacks will they receive, if there will be fans to come tomorrow, if what JYP said was true that they will be known globally, no one knows what future holds for them.

They all look at Nayeon when she suddenly yelp, holding her arm and giving Jeongyeon a glare, "What was that for, Yoo Jeongyeon!?"

The latter chuckles, "I'm sorry but look at what you did, their faces fell on the floor! You made them ugly!" Jeongyeon jokes, laughing while looking at every member's faces.

Jihyo who's closer to her, kicks her shin, "Excuse me? You're the ugliest here, Jeongie!" She teases back but Jeongyeon only sticks ger tongue out at her.

"I think that's normal, I mean, those questions are normal for a group that will debut soon. If we might experience those bad scenarios in our mind, what's important was that we, all of us, stay with each other whatever happens. With just by debuting, we already succeed, by debuting we already made it, and it was just the beginning. Let's do well to gain fans that will love us, well not only for them, but also for ourselves, for our dream." Jeongyeon speech, comforting the members and giving them the assurance they needed.

The others smiled. Feeling their hearts warmed by Jeongyeon's words, and the anxiety and worry they had in their mind vanished even for a moment when Nayeon lunge towards Jeongyeon and cried like a kid which gains a grunt from the latter and a laugh from the others.

The next day, thirty minutes before six in the evening, the nervousness became visible on their faces. Make-up couldn't hide the worry from their eyes as they each pace back and forth and fix their microphones attached to their cheeks. They were monitoring each people coming inside the venue through the Television inside their room, and they were overwhelmed by the amount of people filling the whole place.

"Ahem! Ah, ah. Lalala~" Dahyun started warming up her voice, practicing her rap parts as well as the choreography.

She could feel the beating of her heart and the wobbling of her knees as if she was about to faint, so she sit back again, rubs her hands on her clothes as she does a breathing exercise. Calm down, Dahyun. You can do it. 

She can also hear the others warming up their voices, singing their lines, especially the strong and stable voices of Jihyo and Nayeon who has the most lines.

"Ten minutes!" They heard the staff shouted, adding more pressure to them.

Jihyo looked around her, she suddenly felt the heavy atmosphere inside them. She saw how the members' energetic aura earlier turns into a restless and silent one. She looked at their manager unnie who happens to be looking at her too, she gave her a nod like she knows what was going in her mind.

Jihyo sighed, she clapped her hands aloud gaining the attention of the girls, they look at Jihyo who has her arms on her side.

"Girls, we're all in this together. Don't be scared to show your true self and make mistakes. I got you, we got you. You don't have to worry too much. I want you all to enjoy this day, savour the moment with our fans and be happy, as long as we enjoy doing this, no one has ever gonna bring us down. Can we do that, girls?" 

"Line up now, TWICE!" The staff urged them, as the debut showcase will start in a few minutes.

"C'mon, girls. Can we do that?" Jihyo repeated, looking at each members' eyes.

Nayeon was the one who came near Jihyo, she placed her hand in front, raising her brow while looking at Jeongyeon, impelling her to come there too. Jeongyeon laugh as she stand up from her seat and did the same thing.

They did that one by one until they formed a circle with their hands clasping together. 

"Let's shout, TWICE, TWICE Let's do well, okay?" Jihyo said in a smile, everyone nodded, giggling at each other, "In 3, 2, 1.."

"TWICE, TWICE! LET'S DO WELL!" They shouted together as they heard claps and cheer from behind, coming from their JYPE managers and staffs. Right there and then, they knew they chose the perfect leader for the group.

They started walking at the back stage, the nervousness is still there, but knowing that they are not alone but there are nine of them, they feel a little at ease.

Dahyun released another heavy breath upon hearing the loud cheers from their fans that she doesn't want to disappoint. She doesn't know, someone has been keeping an eye on her.

She looked behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she found Mina smiling at her as she squeeze softly her shoulder, "You can do it, Dahyunie. I believe in you. Be your usual self, I'm here, okay?" She said rubbing Dahyun's back.

Dahyun felt her face heats up, it was her first time hearing an encouragement from the older, usually it was her who does those so it was really a surprise that it was Mina who approached her first. I didn't know, Mina unnie's words could make my heart beats fast like this, I might be very surprised. She thought to herself as she stared at Mina's back who was now in front of her with Momo.

They reached the back stage where they could hear clearer and louder the cheers of their fans who came. Everyone formed a line at the place where the curtain will rise up and reveal them. 

Dahyun yet again, look at her side when she felt a hand grabbing hers. She tilted her head and saw the person smiling beside her.

"Sana unnie." She called, squeezing the latters hand that might be seeking for a support. She smiled at her before facing back the front.

She even saw Chaeyoung, who was beside Tzuyu, looking at her. When their eyes met, they just gave each other a smile as the prelude started playing.

"Do well, Dahyun." Sana spoke beside her, still not letting go of her hand.

Dahyun smiled and nod, "You too, Sana unnie."


	8. Treaty of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh? What's this?" Clio noticed the bracelets Thalia was wearing. 
> 
> Thalia looked at the bracelets, then turned to Clio's face who looked very interested. She has been fond of things like thpse ever since, she collects necklaces, gems, anklets and wreaths. So she thought of something.

Thalia has been more busy lately than the other muses. She was assigned to go to some places to distribute the scrolls and invitations for the upcoming Olympic games. Since all the greek were invited, she had to spend the nights at different places together with the four horses of Apollo's chariot.

She was not really fond of these things, going out to different places, but the muses also done this alternately and apparently, it was now her turn. There could be many servants under the gods to do this task, but they became Hermes' favorite so he assigned them to do this.

It was dawn and she was currently at the Spartan's palace, talking to the last person she'll give the invitation to.

"In Mt. Olympus, princess Kyniska. I will expect you there." Thalia gave the princess of Sparta a fond smile while holding her hand softly.

"Ofcourse, I'll be there. I can't wait to defeat these precious horses of Apollo." She joked while petting one of the horses.

Thalia laughed, "I'll surely watch how you'll break the tradition of only men could participate in Olympics. Wear the victory wreath, Kyniska." 

"Watch me, Muse Thalia. Anyway, here." The princess took off the two bracelets she was wearing, it has white gem and cute little beads, same with the other but there was a red gem instead. 

"No, princess, you don't have to." Thalia waved both of her hand as a refusal, smiling shyly at the lady who's handing her the bracelets.

Kyniska shakes her head, "Take this as my gift, Muse. This is nothing compared to your journey here for days." She pulled the hand of Thalia and placed the bracelets on her palm.

"But why two? I'll just take--"

"It comes together, Thalia. Give the other to someone you trust so much. It was the last queen's and her bestfriend's possession, they made it as a form of treaty that they will be with each other 'til they die, and when the queen died in a war, her bestfriend followed her." The princess stated.

Thalia stared at the bracelets on her palm for a while, weighing if she will accept it or not. She sighed as she clutched it tightly, she looked at the princess and gave her a smile.

"A gift with value shouldn't be rejected especially if it comes from a royalty. I promise to keep it as a treasure, Princess Kyniska." Thalia vowed, wearing the two bracelets on her wrist.

"I know you will, Muse Thalia. You should travel back home now so you'll be home before the nightbreak. See you soon." The princess gave her a bow which she mirrored before getting in the chariot. She smiled at her for the last time as she moved the rope connected by the horses to make them run.

Thalia traveled back to Mt. Elikonas the whole day, she have to stop for a while to let the horses rest though she knew Apollo's horses were able to run for three days without stopping but she needs to eat and take some nap too.

It was already dark when she saw a glimpse of their temple, she smiled widely when she saw her sisters waving at her when she became in sight. She missed the vuew and beauty of their temple, she missed the breeze and comfort their home gives, and ofcourse, she missed her sisters.

"Thalia!" Clio greeted in a high and loud tone lunging forward to embrace Thalia who just got off the chariot.

Thalia almost fall off the grass but managed to balance them together. She hugged her sister back as she gave the other muses, who was looking at her, a smile.

"We missed you, Thalia." Erato warmly welcomed, she gave her a light hug after Clio, and the other sisters did the same.

"You are all missed too. But if you don't mind, I need a real rest with my eathful bed that I missed the most more than you, my dear sisters." Thalia half-jokingly stated. That's when the muses observed how tired her eyes were.

"We know the feeling so we'll let you reunite with your bed. Clio go with her." Calliope ordered Clio who happily obliged.

Clinging her arms with Thalia, they bid them goodbye. Thalia didn't notice the look two of her sisters were giving her because Clio pulled her inside the temple.

"Oh? What's this?" Clio noticed the bracelets Thalia was wearing. 

Thalia looked at the bracelets, then turned to Clio's face who looked very interested. She has been fond of things like thpse ever since, she collects necklaces, gems, anklets and wreaths. So she thought of something.

"I'll give you the other one, Clio. I trust you so much and I know you do too. If something happens to you, I'll follow you. This will serve as our bond, don't let it lose. In the name of Zeus, this will take effect if you won't refuse." Thalia chanted, handing the bracelet with red gem to Clio.

Clio was perplexed at first, but when she realized the treaty Thalia was making, she realized how much trust she had for her sister, "In the name of Zeus, I won't refuse."

An invisible light glowed around them. They knew they now have the strongest bond among the muses.

+++

"Lastly, Kim Dahyun."

"Kim. Dahyun! Listening sir!" Dahyun answered with a loud and clear voice like soldiers do as she raises her hand and aligned it with her eyebrow.

Dahyun has been in the show of Real Men 300 in a month. She stayed at the soldiers' camp living a life of a female soldier with real trainings as what soldiers do. But today will be her last day and she can now leave the camp and training.

It was so hard for her at first, she was not used to waking up early, fifteen minutes bath, vegetables food served everyday, camouflage, swimming in the mud, running for hours and heavy trainings, plus the emotion she always feel when she misses the members and her family. But when the other female soldiers who were also celebrities get along well with her, she became at ease and comfortable, slowly coping up with the routine.

"You did a great job during your stay Ms. Kim. I hope you learn new things, we wish you and your group a great success. Thank you for your cooperation with the team." The captain soldier compliment her with a straight face, she couldn't tell if he was being grateful or what.

"I am grateful too, sir! Thank you for leading us!" Dahyun replied, bowing 90 degrees as she take a step back, lining back with the other female soldiers.

"It was a success episode having you as a cast, everyone. You deserve the beauty rest you have been longing for. You may now go back to your normal lives." The higher general applaud followed by his men. He smiled at them before moving backwards.

"Attention!" The female soldiers straighten their stance, "Salute!" Their hands leveled with their brows, "Goodbye, female soldiers. Right face, forward march!" 

The last command echoed in Dahyun's ear as they started marching towards the exit gate. When they reached the gate, she saw some of their fans shouting her name and congratulating her, she waved and thanked them, wishing them a safe trip back home before going to their managers who were saluting to her as well.

Dahyun laughed at their antics, she thought they were cute and adorable so she salute back. 

"We watched you, Dahyun. You were so cool and calm." One of the male manager praised her, escorting her inside the van.

Dahyun smiled, "Thank you, oppa. It became bearable because of the other artists, they were really funny and caring." She answered, she rest her back on the soft chair, thinking of the things other female artists helps and remembering the funny antics one female comedian had done.

"You were so quiet on the show though, the members also watched every episode, they keep saying that it wasn't you since you tend to be energetic but Chaeyoung keeps on insisting that you are really calm always." The female manager who was living in the same dorm as them, remarks.

Out of all the members, ofcourse Chaeyoung knows her well, she has been with her since junior highschool and almost live with her, there's no way Chaeyoung wouldn't know her personality. 

The way how she act in front of camera was new to Chaeyoung, she was amused how Dahyun acted energetic and funny oncam while cool and calm offcam, yet still, she loves that side of her bestfriend, she loves learning different sides of Dahyun's personality and she will always be amused. And Dahyun shows the same interest, it was like they won't get enough of each other and what they were doing was all just natural to be like that, like they were used to it and have been doing it before.

She suddenly miss her bestfriend and her members, she knows they were watching her and knows what she had been up to, but she doesn't have any news about them. Their phones were confiscated and they couldn't call anyone during their stay, so she really missed them.

"Uh, yes. It was..really me. I'm always calm during the tasks, it helps me concentrate and do things faster. When mind and body works together, it'll be a pure success." Dahyun anwered with her eyes closed, the exhaustion suddenly kicks her system and her body muscles ache everywhere.

"Can I go to the massage therapist?" She groaned when she moved her legs and arms, it felt heavy and sore.

"We'll let you tomorrow. Rest for now, I'll wake you up when we get at the dorm." The manager unnie told her. She gave her a little smile as she slowly drift off to sleep.

"Welcome back, Dahyun!" 

The members shouted as soon as Dahyun got inside their dorm. Dahyun jolts when a confetti booms and a pair of arms engulfed her body.

The familiar scent enters her nose and a jumpy little body shakes her, "Bro! I missed you!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, tightening her hug.

Dahyun frowns a little when she felt her muscles hurts but she hugs her bestfriend back and gives the other members a wide smile, "I missed you too. How are you all?"

"We're good but incomplete. The dance became confusing since you weren't there." Nayeon pouted and gives the younger a light hug, patting her head simultaneously.

The others also gave her a hug, saying that she did well and was very cool at the show. She stayed for a while telling them the behind stories of ger stay there which was the other members found interesting so they listened seriously at her.

"You looked really tired, Dahyun. You should rest now, we have all the days to catch up. Chae--" Jihyo didn't get to finish her statement when Chaeyoung stand up and pulled Dahyun on her chair.

"Let's go, Dub." She said pulling her towards their room.

"Did she just cut me off?" Jihyo unvelievably asked the members who just laugh at her, except for the other two.

"I missed you, Chae." Dahyun softly and tiredly whisphered to her friend, her eyes were half-lidded and she was hobbling so Chaeyoung has to keep her arms around her waist.

"I missed you too, Bro. I'll take you at the Sauna or at a massage parlor tomorrow." Chaeyoung replied, twisting the knob of the room they shared with Tzuyu.

"You're really the best bestfriend in the whole world." Dahyun complimented, she moaned when she felt the softness of her bed on her back.

"Nope, it's you." Chaeyoung returned the complimet as she put the older's blanket all over her.

"Sleep with me?" Dahyun offered, scooting sidewards to give more space for Chaeyoung. She peek through her one eye to look at her friend, who was smiling fondly at her. "I guess it's a yes."

"It will always be 'yes' when it comes to you." Chaeyoung replied. She removed her slippers and lay beside Dahyun though her bed was just above her.

"I'm glad I met you."

It was Dahyun's last words before she fell asleep with her friend on her arms.

"I'm glad I found you."


	9. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She waited for her Mom to answer but both of them just got confused when her Mom reads what's written.
> 
> "Find me in history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that before this (+++), it was what happened before.

Clio who has smudged and tainted with different paint colors on some part of her face was busy brushing, coloring and painting the landscape before her eyes. She was standing under the tree with a canvas in front of her and a palette on her hand, there were also clean canvasses on the ground like she was planning on painting the whole Mt. Elikonas.

She was too immersed on painting the river that she didn't notice the person standing far behind her, watching her with a fond look on her eyes. She just knew she was there when she picked another brush on the ground and saw a glimpse of her figure.

"Oh? How long have you been there?" Clio asked in surprise, she put the palette down on the ground but the woman put it back up.

"Continue what you were doing, Clio. You're really good at these." The woman praised as she handed her the thin board of colours. 

Clio giggles, "Apollo has influenced me with this a lot. How have you been?" She started painting again while the woman stood beside her, looking at the view Clio was painting.

"You don't have to worry about me because I'm doing well as always, child. But lately, I've been losing sleep." Clio looked at her with a pursed lips. The woman seems to fall into her own thoughts with her hand on her chin and stared at the void.

Clio's forehead creased, "You're telling me not to worry but you're also saying you lost some sleep? About what or why, Mother?" She inquired, placing the painting aside as she focused on her mother.

It was Mnemosyne, the Nine Muses' mother who visited Mt. Elikonas to see her daughter. There was something bugging her these days that she couldn't pinpoint what and somehow it includes her children.

"I've been dreaming lately, blurry faces, filtered voices, shouts, screams, it keeps on repeating and then I heard someone say your name." Mnemosyne told her. She crossed her arm and stared at the flowing river in front of them.

"That's why you're here? Dreams weren't true, Mother. Those were just imaginations." Clio expressed, shaking her head.

"No, child. Dreams were either past memories or future events." The goddess of memories educated her.

"If so, did you recognize whose voice called my name?" Clio heard the faint voices and laughter of her sisters from afar, her mother appeared to heard it too.

"No. But one thing for sure was it's a girl, her tone was like she was enlightened." The voices of her sisters got more louder but they were still not in their line of sight. "Tell your sisters to take care of theirselves. Don't hesistate to come to me when you need me." 

"Weren't you going to greet them?" Clio stopped her mother from vanishing.

Mnemosyne shook her head, "I heard your name so I thought something happened to you that's why I came to just see you. And one more thing, paint your sisters, they'll be happy." 

Clio didn't get to answer back when her mother just vanished into thin air, while she saw her sisters coming on the other side, laughing and teasing each other. She smiled and waved at them.

"You've improved so much, Clio." Erato complimented as soon as they got near and the others agreed, Erato traced the painting using her fingers as she looked back and forth to the landscape and the canvas.

Clio just smiled. She glanced at her other sisters who was staring at her painting in awe. She just suddenly wants to paint them just like what her mother told her.

Calliope suddenly sniff, "Why do I smell something here? Like something sweet? Were you with someone ealier, Clio?" She asked suspiciously. The others also sniffed the air and agreed with Calliope when they smell something sweet.

Clio hesitated at first but told them regardless, "Mother was here. She visited me thinking that something happened to me since she heard me on her dreams."

"Why didn't she wait for us?" Melpomene asked with a pout, a hand she was holding squeezed her that made her smile again.

"She just want to check up on me but she said before she vanished that I should paint you, are you all up with the idea?" Clio started stretching her fingers and body, she removed the canvas on the stand and replaced it with a new one.

She looked at her sisters, "Who wants to go first?"

+++

If there's anything that Chaeyoung does better than any members, it would be Drawing. She has been inlove with pencils, colors, paintings, drawings and the meaning behind the paintings she has searched on the internet. She uses drawing as a medium of her expressions, of what is inside her mind, of what she wants to say that she couldn't say out loud. 

Drawing has been very convenient to Chaeyoung, she always brings coloring materials, pencil, ballpen and her sketch book in her bag and draw everywhere or anywhere she wants. Whenever they have free time, aside from phone, she draw. Before they start their performance, she draw. 

Just like today, they barely have schedules at the moment and they are only inside their dorms, doing nothing but phone except for her. Chaeyoung stayed in their room, she is sitting on her bed which was a double deck type, she was on the top and Dahyun's bed was below her.

She was busy visualising the things in her mind and putting it in sketch that she didn't notice the girl who was looking at her drawing.

"What's that?" Chaeyoung immediately hides her sketchbook under her pillow when she heard the girl spoke beside her.

"Unnie! How long have you been there?" She asked in suprised. 

"Long enough to see your entire work. What are those? I saw my name." Mina asked softly, she helps Chaeyoung get down on her bed while waiting for Chaeyoung's answer.

Chaeyoung shakes her head, "It's nothing, unnie. Just some.. visualisation of my.. Fantasy." She unsurely answered. 

"Hm.. Okay." Mina didn't pry much, though the drawing stucked in her head plus her name was written on top of it, though she doesn't look like the girl in the sketch, she just let it go.

"Why were you the one who called me? Where's Dub?" 

It was always Dahyun or Tzuyu who calls her to eat whenever she's too immersed from drawing. She wonders why it was Mina who calls her this time.

Mina's face scrunch for a second, "She seems.. Too immersed as well." She hid the bitterness in her voice through a smile.

"With what? With phone?" Chaeyoung asked in amusement, Dahyun would always dropped her phone just to call her, what's interesting she saw this time?

"You'll see." Mina just answered.

They found the other members sitting in circle, some on the floor and some on the couch, discussing which food will they order. They are so loud, espexially the three oldest, that Chaeyoung has to cover her ears to adjust.

First thing Chaeyoung does as soon as she gets near them was to find her bestfriend, she creased her forehead and look at Mina when she realized what she meant. She thought it was the phone she was busy at, but it's some other thing.

"Chaeyoungie!" Jihyo shouted the younger's name like she was her saviour she had been waiting for.

It made the others look at their side. As well as Dahyun who sits up straight from Sana's lap who's combing her hair earlier. She looks at her friend guiltily.

"You're here.. I'm sorry, Chae. I forgot." Dahyun apologized.

Chaeyoung nods, "It's okay. Mina unnie came for me." She answered, she sit beside Jeongyeon who immediately drapes her arms around Chaeyoung's shoulder.

Dahyun looks at Mina but the latter wasn't looking at her, her eyes follows the older as she sits beside Momo and how she places her head on the older's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She heard Sana whispered. She glanced at her side and give her a smile and a nod. Sana holds her hand and squeezed it.

"Chaeyoung would determine our lunch today." Jihyo said, "I want--"

"Don't push your dish, Jihyo! Let her choose!" Nayeon bashed her, who was apparently, pushing another dish to order.

"I'm not! So, here's the choices; Nayeon, Momo, Sana, Tzuyu want Kimchi Bokkeumbap and Ramyun while me, Jeongyeon, Mina, and Dahyun want Ganjang Gejang and Bulgogi. Which meal do you want to eat today?" Jihyo stated appealingly nice and asked her, all were waiting expectedly for her answer so she was a bit pressured.

Chaeyoung looks up to think, both are completely different dish but she wants to eat seafood and meat so she decides, "U-uh.. I want--"

"Okay! We won!" Jihyo shouted ruffling Chaeyoung's hair.

"She hasn't answered yet, Jihyo!" Nayeon complains, she runs after Jihyo who runs to dial a delivery. The other members burst into laughter when Nayeon almost trips. 

"I want to go to a museum." Chaeyoung opened up while they were waiting for their food.

"That's so..you." Jeongyeon commented, "What and where in particular?" 

Chaeyoung falls into deep thinking again, she has one in mind but she thinks the others will find her weird if she tell them. "I want to visit all kinds of art museum also some historical museum, the nearest first I think."

"Speaking of, I think Chaeyoung has been drawing us." Mina joined the talk. She placed her feet close to her chest and rest her chin on her knee.

Chaeyoung's eyes widen. She saw it!? "I-I'm.. Uh.. Yes! I'm drawing all of you. Hehe." She answered awkwardly, not meeting a certain pair of eyes.

Dahyun eyed her suspiciously, she knew Chaeyoung very well. And when she does that, she was lying or guilty of something.

"She's drawing us prettily, I saw my name there and the girl has thin cloth hiding half of her face. I wonder why, Chaengie." Mina curiously asked. She voiced out the question in her mind a while ago.

Chaeyoung rubs her eyebrow, "Uhm.. You know, uh, you're quiet and soft spoken and a little bit reserved, so I.. what do you call it?"

"Use it as a representation?" Sana continued.

"Yes, that's right! Thanks, Sana unnie." Sana smiled and raised her thumb at her.

They keep on chatting until their food has arrived. They scream in happiness when they saw the food, they didn't even let it reach the kitchen, they just eat in the living room as the manager unnie, Jihyo and Jeongyeon get them plates each. They realized that no matter what food there is in front, they'll still eat it without hesitation.

"Can someone hand me the bulgogi?" Mina asked, pointing the bulgogi that was placed far from her.

Dahyun heard her so she tried getting it for her, but she saw another hand reaching out for it, holfing the other side of the plate. She looked up to see Momo who was looking at her too. They stared at each other, sensing who will let go and who won't. The members felt the intensity of each eyes, and Mina doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Dahyun smiled and let her, breaking off the intense atmosphere they created. She sits back again and started eating like nothing happened.

Mina accepted the bulgogi Momo handed her with a little thanks as she glances at Dahyun. The younger didn't even spare another glance at her again. 

The members started talking and chatting again about the theme of their next performance which will be on Gayo Daechukje.

They were interrupted by a loud ring of phone coming from Chaeyoung's pocket. She fished out her phone to see who's the caller and immediately excused herself from them.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked as soon as she accepted the call. Her mom barely call her so she was very surprised seeing her Mom's calling number.

"Yes. I just call because something..weird, arrived today." Her mom answered. She heard a shuffling sound and a grunt from her mom.

"What is it? And where was it from? Who delivered it?" She asked continuously. She never received anything from delivery even before.

"I don't know who, someone rings our doorbell but when I opened the door no one was there except this. Are you sure you didn't order something?" Her sounded so confused and amused at the same time.

Chaeyoung's forehead creased, she doesn't remember ordering online, it wasn't her thing. 

"I don't, mom. What does it looks like?" 

"Uhm, it's weird because it looks like a small treasure chest, with a padlock with a password. This also seems like it was buried since it still has soil. It creeps me out, Son Chaeyoung. Whaf should I do with this?" 

"Put it in my room. I'll check it out when I have time." Chaeyoung instructed, still wondering where was it came from.

"Ok-- oh? There's a piece of paper under." 

"What does it say?" She asked curiously.

She's really curious who would deliver a chest like that to her? She didn't disclose her address so she assume no one knew where her house was except for their relatives and neighbours.

She waited for her Mom to answer but both of them just got confused when her Mom reads what's written.

"Find me in history."


	10. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung sat up violently as she gasped for air. Her heart was beating fastly, she was sweating so cold and beads and when she held her cheeks she was crying. The room was silent and dark, the only thing she hears was the snore of Dahyun and crickets. She sighed when she saw the time on their clock, it was only 14:50 dawn time. She only slept for three hours but she was now wide awake.
> 
> She had a dream, like she always had since her junior years, the same time when she met Dahyun. It was always blurry, voices high pitched and energetic, the people were sometimes singing and humming, it was always like that, it was definitely a dream that she feels like she was just watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the problem is, I don't know how to Italicize and Bold the texts here so you will be a little confused here. Someone teach me how.

Clio was wearing her night gown brought to her by their servants, she also had her bath and the wreath and other accessories were now placed back in its designated boxes, she was just simply in a sleep wear, walking towards a certain room while carrying her soft pillow.

She knocked on the hard thick wooden double door of the room as she called her sister.

"Thalia, I'm here." Another knock.

Scared from what has been happening in her sleep these days, she would be sleeping beside Thalia tonight. She has been dreaming of weird things every night, she always found herself sweating and waking up with a ragged breathe like she ran in a marathon. The scenes wasn't clear to her, but she knows those weren't good. Thalia, being the always observant self, has seen the lackness of sleep from her eyes, so she told her about it. 

According to Thalia, it was probably from too much reading the history she always carry to the point that she dreams about it. Clio considered it as a possibility so she didn't read the entire day to see what happens tonight.

The door opened and she was welcomed by a smiling Thalia who was also wearing the same night gown as hers. "Come in to my humble abode, Clio."

Clio chuckles. She step inside her room and she couldn't help but roam her eyes around in awe. It wasn't her first time coming inside Thalia's room but she was amazed by how neat and clean her room was.

Her bed was too big for one person, there were violet linens around it that secured her from being seen while sleeping and it has covering on top, the whole room were painted with gold, well all the rooms were. Her room has big window that a body could fit in, a table were her jewelries, accessories, and headresses. There's also a mirror attached on the wall beside her collection of masks.

"You can lay beside me once you're done." Thalia said behind the linens, already laying on her bed.

Clio walked towards her bed, she pulled the clothes aside and saw Thalia under the thick blanket while examining her masks.

She slipped beside her, tucked herself under the blanket, placed her pillow on her left side and hugs Thalia's side. The latter felt her exhaustion and tiredness so she put her mask aside and held the arm of the already sleeping muse.

Clio shot her eyes open, she furrowed her brows when she found herself outside the Mt. Olympus. She found herself walking towards the slightly opened door of the main hall where the Twelve highest greek gods and goddesses were seated. 

She heard voices inside so she looked from her left and right, when the coast is clear, she peeked through the door, she saw the glimpse of Zeus which was seated in the middle.

"Zeus, they are your children! Would you really let them--"

"They violated a rule, Apollo. It was what the community was asking us, they should be punished."

Clio was clueless, she doesn't know which Zeus' children they were talking about and why Apollo was so mad.

"Understand their feelings, Zeus! They love each--"

Apollo was once again got cut off by Zeus' roaring voice, "An unforbidden love, Apollo. I understand my daughters' feelings but the community didn't. They should be punished to retain the peacefulness of the humans. And that is.. Death."

Clio held her head when a force suddenly pulled her. She closed her eyes and stilled but she heard another shout. And when she opened her eyes, she was now inside the hallway of the rooms. The usual bright temple became gloomy, there was an eery silence, the place is empty and the only thing that could be heard was the shouts.

"It was you, right!? You killed them! How could.. H-ow could you do that?" 

Clio squints her eyes and perked her ears when she heard her own voice. She held her mouth but she wasn't speaking.

"What do you mean? I didn't, Clio! It wasn't me." 

The confused girl look at the hall side, she walked slowly towards it while listening. She couldn't get a hold of the other voice but she was sure that one was her voice.

"You were the one who ordered the servants to go to the garden because you knew they were there!"

Clio jumped a little when she heard the double door banged open. She hasn't reach the hall yet so she doesn't know what's been happening.

"Clio.. They're.. Dead." Another voice echoed.

She was near the end of the hallway and ready to peeked through the corinthians when she felt the familiar forced pulled her again.

When she opened her eyes, there were people gathering around, she tried to sneak in and she was horrified by what she saw in front of her. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Her tears started falling as she look at her mother who was crying while hugging her..dead body, beside two another covered bodies.

The last one the forced pulled her, she opened her eyes and saw a woman screaming, and four other people fully covered in green.

"I could see her head, another hard push. You can do this."

"Arghhh!"

After that one last scream, Clio heard a crying noise coming from a baby. She felt her heart warms when the person in green put the baby on the woman's arms.

"What would be her name, Mrs. Son?" One woman asked with a paper on her hand.

The woman weakly smiled, "Son Chaeyoung."

+++

Chaeyoung sat up violently as she gasped for air. Her heart was beating fastly, she was sweating so cold and beads and when she held her cheeks she was crying. The room was silent and dark, the only thing she hears was the snore of Dahyun and crickets. She sighed when she saw the time on their clock, it was only 14:50 dawn time. She only slept for three hours but she was now wide awake.

She had a dream, like she always had since her junior years, the same time when she met Dahyun. It was always blurry, voices high pitched and energetic, the people were sometimes singing and humming, it was always like that, it was definitely a dream that she feels like she was just watching.

At first she felt like that, like she was just watching but then something weird started happening around her when they auditioned in JYPE, when they met the three Japanese and when they became TWICE. It was like, everything had been connected to her dreams, and what happened then also happens on that day. It was weird for her.

She moves out of her bed quietly, getting her ballpen and notebook where she writes her thoughts and dreams. She tiptoed her way out of their room and opened the door as quiet as she can, she walked towards the kitchen, opened the lights and sits on one of the chair.

She scan her writings, turning at a random page. She stumbled upon the drawing she has drawn one time, the same drawing Mina saw. She drew nine women there, she has dreamt of nine people seated around one long table recently, the faces were blured so she doesn't know exactly which is which. She was just guessing which name to put on the women according to their characteristics on her dream. 

In the first days of her dreaming, she always hear the name Muse Clio, like her dream was all about Clio, what Clio sees, what she hears, where she was, everything was about her, and also Thalia but she has no idea who were they nor why was she dreaming about them. Then when Tzuyu came to her life, the name Ourania also echoed in her brain, but when she became TWICE, six another people showed up. She was really confused so she decided to write the events in her dreams, though vague.

But this time was different. She started scribbling through her notebook, remembering her dream. She dreamt of people like protesting over something, they were obviously mad and like arguing, screaming and shouting, it was clearly a mess. 

Then it changed into another scene where she saw the girl which she think was Clio by the book beside her and was laying on the luxury bed while a lady was seated next to her. Clio was mumbling incoherent words and crying.

Then it changed into a horrible scene where she saw three covered bodies getting buried with other people crying over them.

Chaeyoung sighed as she stared at her notes. She doesn't know why she was dreaming like that but she feels like it has something to do with her, and to the people around her.

"But someone called my name." Chaeyoung suddenly felt chills to her spine when she realized it, "How did they know my name? Gosh! This is driving me nuts!" She messed her hair and bit the end of the pen.

She get her phone from her pocket and stared at it. She doesn't know what to do with it. The time shows 15:30 in the morning but the sleepiness hasn't hit her still.

"Right!" Chaeyoung exclaimed quietly to herself, clicking her tongue for not thinking of it so soon.

She opened her safari and searched a certain name. Clio.

Results has shown, showing some pictures of a woman holding a book and a lyre. She clicked the wikipedia of Clio.

"So, she was from the greek mythology, a muse of history, daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne, which I also heard from my dream." She muttered to herself.

Chaeyoung read more about her but it was too short, some was also different from her dreams. No particular details like her dreams aside from what she looks like. She tried scrolling for more results thinking that it wasn't the Clio she has been dreaming of but she was the only Clio closer to the woman in her dream.

She also searched for the Muses, reading their mythology until her eyes and mind hurts. She put her phone aside and turn the pages of her notebook to her drawing again. Something felt not right. Her dreams and the information in the internet differs big time. 

"Why am I even dreaming about you, muses! I just want to sleep peacefully." She groaned, burying her head on her arms. She let an exasperated sigh and closed her notebook with force and frown on her face.

She gathers her things, yawning as soon as she stands up. She decided to think of it tomorrow or the next day, or not at all. But she knows she will keep on dreaming about them, she would just keep on writing it until she could connect the dots.

"Argh! We have schedule tomorrow!" She remembers as soon as she lay down on her bed. She yawns again for the last time until the sleepiness knocks her off.

"I am you."


	11. Start of Something Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun stirs in her sleep as Mina felt her arms wrap around her body and buried more of her head to Mina's neck. 
> 
> She could feel her heart beating fast as a weird yet familiar surge of feeling, came in her sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title from (TWICE) to (MiHyun)

The muses had been busy on their own different activities. They were on the same house but barely see and talk to each other. Apparently, Apollo tasked each of them to write hymns for the gods and goddesses for their offering. The muses didn't take it lightly, as soon as it was dropped to them, they immediately ran in their rooms and started getting their feathers and ink to start drafting. They do not want to disappoint the gods and goddesses, especially, Zeus.

The time of passing the hymns has come. Apollo listened carefully to the hymns they made, he was falling in love with Euterpe's hymn, he was tearing up with Melpomene's work, he was nodding and smiling at Thalia's piece, all were good and has their own style and attractiveness. He couldn't be more proud of her students' talents. 

"You are free to do whatever you want for now, I'll tell you about their feedback once I give these to them." Apollo smiled, standing up as he eyed each muses.

He collected all of the scrolls the muses made, securing it to his arms as he assured the women to brag it to the higher deities then took his leave.

The muses released the air they didn't know they were holding, though no one has been pressuring them, with just the thought of the higher deities listening to it, it gives them anxiety and consciousness about their works.

"Your piece was really good, Thalia." Clio praised her sister who's eyes were closed beside her with her arms crossed on her chest.

The muse of comedy just raised her hand, flicked her finger and a mask with enthusiatic smile showed, utterly opposite of her tired expression. She was one of those who didn't sleep much, she knew she was lacking, so she put all of her time, brain and sweat to perfect it, which she succeed.

"Seems like you didn't get any sleep at all. You worn yourself out." Calliope noticed, rubbing her sister's bare back softly.

Thalia hummed, feeling the softness of her sister's hand, it was soothing and comforting, but it didn't take long as she expected. Her sister takes her hand back as she heard series of screeching chair, indicating that everyone were standing up.

"Everyone did a good job, and everyone deserves to bring their lost rests back. We should rest now, sisters." She heard Euterpe said.

She didn't know who were going back to their rooms and who were not, all she heard were the fading steps and fading voices of the other muses. She remained her eyes closed, too tired to even care of her surrounding.

She didn't know, two of the muses were still there. Clio was reading her book, waiting for Thalia, she didn't want to leave her sister alone in the big hall, sleeping while sitting on her straighten back, 'she will surely have neck pain once she wake up', she thought.

Polymnia, however, was just sitting across them, chin resting on her left hand while staring at the tired muse. She wants to comfort the girl, like what she always do to her whenever she feels nervous and anxious, she wants to hold her hand, but with Clio on her side, she couldn't even bring herself near the muse.

"Clio." The two awake muses tilted their heads to see who's voice was that.

They saw Ourania standing on the crevice where the pathway of their rooms was located. She was holding a lyre which was rare to see for Polymnia, but not with Clio.

The muse of history carefully stood up, not making any noise, she looks at Polymnia, "Stay with her for a little while, Polymnia. If she doesn't wake up soon, do it yourself." She managed to say as quiet as she could.

Polymnia nodded almost looking like eagerly, finally found the timing she most awaited. Clio collected her book and clarion, shooting one last look at Thalia before making her way towards Ourania. 

When the two were out of Polymnia's sight, she immediately stood up and transferred her seat to the muse of comedy's side, not wasting any more seconds. She stretched out her hand to hold the muse's face but she halted midway as she retracted her hand slowly. Thalia is tired, Polymnia might want to wake her up and talk to her, but she couldn't bear to see the girl doze off across her.

She settled herself by staring and memorizing every bit of her sister's face.

+++

"Thank you for your hardwork! Thank you!" Dahyun bowed to the staffs and other MCs of ISAC, even to the other artists that she has seen along her way out, with a kind smile plastered on her face.

Even though the show ended 'til night and she could feel the dryness of her eyes, and would doze off anytime soon, she still managed to bid everyone a goodbye as they paced back to their car.

Settling herself at the backseat, she fasten her seatbelt and immediately close her eyes, feeling the swift movement and the buzzing sound of the car.

"Unnie, do I have something scheduled tomorrow?" She asked the manager unnie with a languid and sleepy voice, completely opposite of what she uses in television.

The manager took out her phone and look at TWICE's schedule. "Since today marks the end of your solo schedules for the month, you only have to shoot your solo part tomorrow along with Chaeyoung."

"That's a relief." Dahyun let out a deep and prolonged sigh as she stretches her body. 

MC-ing, TV guesting, Radio appearance, Comeback preparation. This month was really the busiest month for Dahyun. The company scheduled her for a lot of appearance these days. She was recommended by JYP himself because he knows Dahyun as one with a high confidence and friendly vibe.

She maybe that good to be recommended by the boss, and she's thankful that she gets to experience those kind of things, but she didn't expect that those will be very draining and would cost her body, mind and time too much.

She often went home almost couldn't even open her eyes because of either too early to wake up or too late to go home. And she's afraid now that those kind of schedules were done, she would be having a sleep disorder, which often leads her to being so grumpy all day.

What she likes everytime she has different schedules from the others was her unnies were always there for her. Sometimes it's Nayeon who would wake up earlier than her just to wake her up. Sometimes Jihyo would serve her breakfast or just have it packed and not letting her go to work with an empty stomach. Sometimes Jeongyeon would sneakily put eyedrops and chocopies in her bag with a sticky paper attached saying 'Fighting!' everytime she hears her whining about how her eyes becomes dry. Sometimes Momo would embrace her when she gets home then Chaeyoung would join in. Sometimes Sana would call her during her break to know what's up and how she has been doing while Tzuyu would message her from time to time.

And lastly, the only one who didn't do things for her 'Sometimes' but surprisingly 'All the times'. Mina who never gets tired to wait for her to come home, ask her if she has eaten her meal, stayed with her every time she studies and memorizes her scripts, the member who looks for her the most, and the most favorite one of Dahyun that Mina offers is her shoulder that she leans on and often sleeps at.

They arrived at the dorm at nine in the evening. Dahyun felt her left foot became numb that she almost fall off the ground when her knees wobble, luckily, the manager unnie had a grab of her arm and immediately placed it around her shoulder.

"Seems like you exhaust your body completely." She commented while she guides Dahyun inside.

"Can I exchange schedule with the other member tomorrow?" The pale girl asked hoarsely, having difficulty to open her eyes.

"I'll take care of it." The manager unnie replied gaining an almost inaudible 'thanks' from the latter.

One manager oppa opened the door and they were welcomed with a dim-lighted room, a loud sad background music coming from the movie the members were seems to watching which was already ending, and some sniffling sound from the members who got too much carried away.

Their gaze switch from the TV to the shuffling sound from behind. Their eyes fell on Dahyun who was walking with her head bowed down and her hair disallow the members to see her face.

The manager lay her on the couch beside Chaeyoung and put her head on the latter's shoulder. Dahyun's eyes were closed, mouth hanging open, and assumingly already asleep. 

"Jihyo, Nayeon, you'll have your filming tomorrow instead of the next day. Seems like Dahyun's body has reach its limit. Is it okay with you?" 

The two nod without hesitation. They understand Dahyun and as her unnies, they think of what's best for the midget.

"Tsa! Since the movie is already done and it's already late. How about we go to our respective rooms now and sleep?" Jihyo asked as she pressed the power button of the TV and started cleaning the full of chips and popcorns living room.

The others also started cleaning up except ofcourse for Chaeyoung who has her shoulder stucked with Dahyun. She's occasionally rubbing the latter's hand.

"Mina, weren't you going to sleep yet?" Momo asked Mina when she saw her getting back to the living room instead of walking straight to bed.

Mina halts her steps and gives Momo a simple smile. "I forgot my phone, Momoring. I'll follow as soon as I get it." 

Mina continue heading her way to the living room while Momo stared at her back, she didn't know she was staring for so long if not 'til Jeongyeon interrupts her.

"Did someone teased you? You're glaring." Jeongyeon snorts, putting her arm around Momo's shoulder as they walk together to their shared room.

"It's nothing." Momo answered, shoving Jeongyeon's arm as she runs first towards their room and locks it even before the latter made it in, getting her revenge for doing the same thing to her last night.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Mina unnie?" Chaeyoung quietly asked the older who was sitting across them while fiddling on her phone.

Mina looks at her and shakes her head, "I'm still not sleepy. How 'bout you?"

Chaeyoung pointed through her lips the lady sleeping on her shoulder, "I wanted to but I think I'll just wait for Dahyun to wake up, or I'll have Tzuyu bring us our pillows and blankets and just sleep here." 

Mina pursed her lips. She lied to Momo about her phone, the truth is she wants to send Dahyun to her room herself, it's such a bummer that it's not her shoulder Dahyun is sleeping at. And now, she's having a dilemma on how to say to Chaeyoung that she wants to replace her from it, in a casual way. 

Mina sighed and turns her phone off, she stands up and walks towards the two, sitting on the other side of the couch on the left side of Dahyun. Slowly snatching Dahyun's head from Chaeyoung's numb shoulder, she carefully placed it on her.

"What are you doing?" The younger asked in disbelief, couldn't process what has just happened and silently feeling thankful that the heavy weight on her shoulder has gone.

"I'm not sleepy yet, Chaengie. I can wait for Dahyun to wake up. Go and rest now." Mina deadpans, signalling the latter to go.

Though hesitant, Chaeyoung slowly stands up and stretches her shoulders and feet. "Just shake her if she does not wake up 'til midnight. Thankyou, Mina unnie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mina replied with a fond smile as she watches Chaeyoung leaves the living room. Leaving her alone with Dahyun.

Dahyun stirs in her sleep as Mina felt her arms wrap around her body and buried more of her head to Mina's neck. 

She could feel her heart beating fast as a weird yet familiar surge of feeling, came in her sense.


	12. Blooming Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon looked at them through the mirror, she saw the two girls' faces were crimson red and a little agitated.
> 
> "Did..something happen?" She asked suspiciously, turning to face the two.
> 
> Dahyun hastily looked at her and frantically shakes her head, "N-no, none. We're good. It's just that I almost threw up on Mina unnie's shirt that made us laugh." She lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Twicyyy06
> 
> You can read more stories there.

Polymnia was at the mountain's outer garden, the one not inside their abode, happily surrounded by the variety of flowers and fruit bearing trees. She put a flower on her ear as she was picking up some more to make it like a crown wreath.

She was humming a certain song while doing that, the flowers and fresh air coming from the trees calms her nerves. It was her haven whenever she feels pressured and frustrated. She was the first one who discovered the place, she tends to walk alone around the Mount and happened to see the place when she was younger, since then, she took care of the outer garden diligently.

She smiled contentedly when she was done with the crown, she gently placed it on her head and walks towards the river by the side to see her reflection-- it suits her well.

"No matter what you wear you're so lovely. I'm jealous." 

Polymnia turns her head when she hears the voice of Thalia from the back. She was leaning against the huge tree with a fresh apple on her hand that she probably picked from the tree around there. Thalia was about to eat it but Polymnia stops her.

"Wash it first, Thalia. Come here." She ordered, liberating her feet from her sandals as she steps under the water, right only under her knee.

"Polymnia, your dress." Thalia reminded, walking towards the river as well. She put down her masks and removes her sandals as she follows Polymnia.

Thalia cleans her apple as she took a bite on it, humming at how sweet the fruit tastes. She offers a bite to the other but she refuses.

"How'd you find this garden?" Polymnia asked while picking up stones under the water.

The other swallows the food before answering, "I saw you from my balcony. I wonder where you will go so I followed you. I didn't know there's a paradise here."

Thalia looked all over the place. It was her first time coming there though she was raised in the same Mount as Polymnia. 

"This becomes my haven whenever I feel negativity enveloping my system. The sight alone makes me calm." Polymnia uttered, inhaling the fresh air as a smile escaped on her lips.

"Does that mean..." Thalia trailed, looking at the latter carefully.

Polymnia smiled at her and shook her head, "No. I just want to visit this garden and relax since the next days would be hectic."

Thalia nodded in understanding. The long awaited Olympics would happen after another hebdomad. They would have to work for the opening song as they always do, plus they have to serve the other deities and visitors.

"Well, uhh.. Can I stay here as well? If you don't mind." Thalia rubs her eyebrow, she couldn't look at the latter's eyes but fixed her gaze on her feet.

Polymnia giggles, "You don't have to ask, Thalia. I wouldn't let you go if you thought of going back though." She admits as she reach for the hand of the now blushing lady.

They emerged from the water hand in hand. Thalia crouched down to help Polymnia to wear her sandals, though the latter told not to, she insists. 

Polymnia's heart flutters while looking at the lady assisting her. But it goes wild when the latter looks up at her and gives her a smile when she was done. She unconsciously held her chest, not breaking the stare from Thalia's face.

The latter makes a confused look. Polymnia was just looking at her with no emotion, her face flushed and lips pale, plus she's holding her chest. She stands up and holds her shoulder, but the latter flinched.

"Polymnia, are you okay? Is something wrong?" She worriedly asked, cupping both the latter's cheeks.

The latter blushed hard when Thalia leans closer, she could smell the high quality perfume of the lady. The detailed feature of Thalia that she just knew had exists just now because they have never been that close before and never paid this much attention to her. But one thing's clear for Polymnia, Thalia was more beautiful upclose.

Polymnia met Thalia's eyes, but when they did, it seems like the world has stopped, the sound of splashing of water, of swaying trees, the chirping birds, and even the blowing wind, it all stopped. Like the only thing that can move were their hearts, the only thing that they can hear was the beating of their hearts, and the only thing they can see was each other.

"Polymnia? Thalia?"

And just like that, everything went back to normal. Thalia quickly get her hands off of Polymnia's cheeks as she takes a few steps away from her, but still their eyes never leaves their staring.

"I knew I would find you here. Apollo-- Wait, why are your faces crimson?" Erato asked, she weirdly looks at the two alternately.

Thalia breaks her stares to Polymnia as she scratches her eyebrow, "A-ah, Polymnia told me a joke that made us crack up." She lied as she hastily wears her sandals and picks up her masks.

"Ahh.." Erato just reacted but a strange feeling couldn't stop building up inside her. "Anyway, Apollo needs us. The piece for our opening song would be distributed. Shall we go?"

"Y-yes, ofcourse." Thalia immediately answered back, but the awkwardness wasn't leaving her voice, "Let's go, Polymnia?" 

Erato observed the two as Thalia offered her hand to Polymnia which the latter hesitantly accepted. They smiled at each other fondly and started walking towards Erato who saw how the two glowed.

"Erato, how'd you find us?" Polymnia asked, looking over her shoulder since Erato made them go ahead of her.

"Well, let's just say that only three of us knew this garden." Erato replied, giving the two a smile.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? This is Polymnia's haven." Thalia told her, squeezing the said muse hand.

"Ofcourse." Erato assured.

+++

People chatters, screams, laughter, and shouts could be heard all over the place. It is also packed with people with different stalls of different food and games, the sound of every engine and machines the rides gives off a feeling of excitement in every people in the place.

Another loud scream echoed in Mina's ears that she is sure coming from one of the members riding the Anchors Away. She chuckles upon seeing the faces of each members up there except Momo and her who were scaredy cats when it comes to extreme rides and high places. 

"Look at Dahyun, Momoring. She looks like she'll vomit anytime soon." Mina said while watching how Dahyun holds Nayeon's hands for her dear life.

She feels sorry for Dahyun for volunteering herself to save them two. Momo is adamant in not riding the ride, and Mina obviously went pale as soon as the managers presented them the tickets for Anchors Away. So Dahyun, leaving with no other choice, raised her hand to fill up the seven people.

"She wants it, that's what she gets." Momo nonchalantly replied, she was leaning at the railings meant for the orderness of the queue while boredly watching the others.

Mina was shocked by what she has heard, she looks at Momo if she meant that but there's no trace of joking in her voice. Dahyun stands for them, she saved them from Jeongyeon's attempt of including them there, and that's what she would just hear from her? 

"What?" Momo asked in confusion when she felt Mina looking at her like she was judging her.

Mina sighed in disappointment and shakes her head. She couldn't believe Momo didn't take it back. She knows Momo as one of the kindest person and couldn't bad mouth someone, though it wasn't bad mouthing, she just couldn't believe she didn't appreciate Dahyun's almost heroic deeds for them.

Her eyes went back to the members when she heard their laughs and voices, she realized that the ride is done and they were now getting off of the vessel.

Chaeyoung was helping the wobbling Dahyun to walk while Jeongyeon was beside them laughing at Dahyun's state but still holding her hand to assist her.

Dahyun's dry gaping lips is as pale as her skin, she can barely walk and her weight is almost at Chaeyoung's, she's also having a hard time opening her eyes probably because of whirling sensation she couldn't fight off.

"You never tried this before, so why now Dub?" Chaeyoung asked while laughing at the retching woman beside her.

Dahyun didn't answer, she just groaned when she felt her tongue nauseates. She walks on the side far from the members to focus on her nausea but it won't come out. She slightly jumps when she felt a bottle of cold water on her cheeks and a soothing rub on her back.

"Release that to the bathroom, Dahyunie. I'll assist you, c'mon." Mina said, placing her arm firmly on Dahyun's waist as she put the girl's arm on her shoulder.

"We'll just head off to the bathroom." Mina informed the managers and the members. Momo and Sana tried coming with them but Mina beat them to it, saying that Dahyun might be suffocated if there's too many people, and as Mina is known as the smartest member, the two believed her.

Mina felt Dahyun's hold tightens followed by the weight of her head on her shoulder and the other arms circled around her stomach, that almost made her hugging Mina's form while they were walking.

"Your scent calms me, Minari." Dahyun weakly said, breath hitting against Mina's neck that made the latter felt chills down her spine.

Mina blushed and smiled shyly. She just squeezes her waist as a response and walks towards the public bathroom a little faster.

Luckily, there weren't a line and only few females are inside, she finds a vacant cubicle and instantly occupy one. She shuts the door behind as she holds Dahyun tightly while she flashes the bowl and wipes the edges clean for sanitation.

"Lean in but don't hold the bowl, I'll hold your hair." Mina told Dahyun and as soon as she gathered her hair, Dahyun vomits and release the thing she was holding on for a moment now.

Mina continuously rubs Dahyun's back every thrust she does and even wipes the sweat off of Dahyun's face. This was the least thing she could do to thank Dahyun, she could picture herself worse than her if Dahyun didn't volunteered.

Once Dahyun threw up all the food she ate in the morning, she heave a sigh of relief when she felt the heavy and giddy feeling a while ago were gone and she feels light and fine now.

She stands up straight and drinks the water Mina offered to her. She gargle some of it and drink the other half. Dahyun leans against the wall in exhaustion while Mina watches her every move.

"How are you feeling?" Mina asked, mirroring Dahyun's pose.

Dahyun looks up at her, eyes showing gratitude and apology. "I'm sorry you have to witness that. But anyway, thank you Minari." She said with a slight embarassed smile.

Mina shakes her head and chuckles, "You don't have to. That's my only way of thanking you for saving me from that life risking ride." 

Dahyun smiled slightly at her, she reaches to Mina's hand and suddenly pulled her into a hug, making the latter's eyes grew wide at the action. 

"I want more of your scent. It's addicting." Dahyun whisphered, burying her face on Mina's neck more as she inhales the addicting scent, at least according to her.

Mina blushed. She doesn't know what to say but she just let Dahyun. She slowly placed her arms around Dahyun's shoulders and let it rest there. She's worried if Dahyun could hear the loud beating of her heart, because she herself, could.

"Mina? Dahyun?"

The two immediately separate when they heard Nayeon called their names from the outside. The two were red in either embarassment or from what happened, that, they do not know.

"W-we're here, unnie!" Mina informed when Nayeon called them again.

Dahyun fixes her hair and side glanced Mina before she opens the door. They saw Nayeon standing near the sink, and looking at her reflection on the mirror.

Nayeon looked at them through the mirror, she saw the two girls' faces were crimson red and a little agitated.

"Did..something happen?" She asked suspiciously, turning to face the two.

Dahyun hastily looked at her and frantically shakes her head, "N-no, none. We're good. It's just that I almost threw up on Mina unnie's shirt that made us laugh." She lied.

Mina looks at Dahyun and reaches her hand, holding it tightly, before she looks at Nayeon who was watching their moves. "She's right, unnie. She's a little lightheaded but she's now fine." She added.

Nayeon alternately looks at the two who was like being judged from their tensed stance, but she just shrugged. She walks ahead of them as the two immediately followed.

"You know you don't have to lie." Nayeon said, merely to herself.


	13. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy? Who? Me or her?" Dahyun asked in confusion.
> 
> "Hmm. Are you?"
> 
> That question caught Dahyun off guard. Is she jealous? Is she jealous of Mina and Momo? She doesn't know.
> 
> "I'll just leave it to you like that. I got to go now." SinB said, breaking Dahyun to her own bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread all my work so there are errors probably in every chapters.

Mount Olympus becomes busy. It was now filled with gods and goddesses, kings and queens, mythological animals, and the others who will either participate or watch the Olympic games.

Cheers of each participant's descendants filled the place and an intense mood coming from the intense race of chariots leading by Apollo, adds in the Olympic games atmosphere.

"Who are you betting with, Thalia?" Euterpe nudged the muse beside her who was obviously so into the race.

They were watching from the second floor's balcony of the three stories temple where the whole race field could be seen. They were with other higher deities but they are right above them and some lower than them on the first floor.

Thalia was between Euterpe and Clio, she was gripping the railings and watching intently the race of chariots. One of the participants was the princess of Sparta who gave her the bracelets that she made as a treaty of trust for Clio and her.

"I'm rooting for Princess Kyniska. She told me she'll beat Apollo." Thalia replied without tearing her eyes away from the race. She jumped and squealed when Kyniska was now leveled with Apollo.

Euterpe laughed, "How dare you betray our teacher, Thalia? We've been altogether since birth!" She joked, placing her cheek onto her palm.

Thalia grabs Clio's left arm where the red gem bracelet were next to Thalia's white gem on her right arm, she showed it to Euterpe with a wide smile.

"Princess Kyniska gave me these as a gift of gratitude when I invited her to Olympics and encouraged her to beat Apollo. She can prove women are also able to win in games like this--where men usually wins and tends to belittle women's power."

The muses looks at Thalia in awe. They didn't expect a muse of comedy to be serious as she was right now. They now know how bubbly Thalia on the outside and how deep she thinks inside.

Their eyes switch to the race when the people including Thalia jumps in victory with her hands up high. She was shouting and cheering over the winner-- Princess Kyniska.

"I'll just greet her! I'll be back before we start singing." Thalia informed, running out of the balcony not minding the calls of the other muses and the empty stare this particular pair of eyes were giving her.

The sun has set and the full moon and stars has taken over the horizon. The hall of Olympus was packed with people, the attendees of the Olympics were enjoying the night as beer, different food and entertainment were served.

However, the muses currently on one wide room, formed in a curve line with Apollo in front of them, instructing them to do this and that as they were the next performer in line.

"Loosen up a bit, my muses. I'll come back to call you." Apollo instructed as he bolted out of the room. 

The muses released a sigh as they took their own seats, trying to calm theirselves and memorizing their own parts. 

Thalia rubbed her hands on her skirt as she bit her lip in nervousness. She bowed her head and closed her eyes to still herself and gather herself together.

"We'll do well, Thalia." 

Thalia looks up to where she saw Melpomene smiling at her with her hands stretching forwards in front of her, waiting to be accepted. She looks up at her sister's smiling face then back to her hands which she slowly accepted, squeezing it lightly.

"We will." She answered, pulling back her hand but Melpomene didn't let go, instead seated beside her.

Thalia felt an intense stare from the other side of the room. She turns her head to see who it was and saw Erato who didn't even bother looking away when their eyes met. She somewhat feels chills down her spine that she doesn't why, but still managed to give the other a small smile.

Apollo came and called them, lining up to walk on the pathway towards the center stage of the Olympus hall. They heard a loud clap and cheers for them as anticipation was visible in every people's eyes.

Apollo counted to three then signaled them to start. Calliope started by pulling the strings of her lyre softly, then Clio followed through, as the rest started humming and singing, given each time to shine in the entire hymn.

The audience were obviously in loved and enticed. Erupting to a loud cheers with the higher deites giving them a standing ovation, the muses couldn't be any happier that moment.

They bowed as they exited the platform one by one with wide smile plastered on their face that they think wouldn't left their faces until next Olympics game.

But not in Thalia's case, it only took one blink when she looks at Polymnia who immediately avoids her eyes.. It's not that bad if it was just that.

But when she avoids her eyes while in the arms of Terpisichore.. It hits differently.

+++

Twice were inside their assigned room in Inkigayo. They just had their pre-recording and was just waiting for the start of the show and be interviewed. They still had a lot of time since they were always last to perform so they were just doing their own businesses.

Sana, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were playing whatever games they think of, they were sitting on their all-around neon green mat with blankets thrown all over. Momo was seated beside them, eating the foot the managers bought for them and occasionally laugh with the other girls' antics. Tzuyu and Dahyun were sitting side by side with the older's head on the younger's shoulder whole scrolling through their own phones. Mina was seated not too far away from them, either busy playing the online games she had been playing since she was a teen, or trying her best not to sulk from the position of the two aforementioned members.

They all look at the door when they heard a knock, one manager opened the door as they heard him talk. He turned to the members and his eyes landed on Dahyun.

"Dahyun, it's Gfriend SinB." 

Mina paused her game as she looks at Dahyun, her eyes lit up as she excitedly wears her slippers and runs towards the door, squealing the girl's name and welcoming her with a hug. She pursed her lips and scoffed mentally, she doesn't like what she's feeling inside her. She wants Dahyun's attention all by herself like what they were always doing last month when she was busy, but at the same time, couldn't tell why-- why is she feeling that way?

"They're classmates. Same year of birth and same personality so they get along well." Chaeyoung said that made Mina blinked and realized that the two ladies she was looking at earlier is now gone and the door is closed already.

"Mina, do you want to eat?" Momo asked, pointing at the tteokbokki sge was currently eating.

Mina shakes her head and thank Momo for asking. She sighed and just hide her disappointment through continuing her game. But not long after, she felt like peeing so she stopped her game and stretched for a moment.

"Where are you going?" Nayeon asked, the other members also looked at her with the same curiosity.

"Uh.. Can't I go to the comfort room?" She questioned in a joking manner. They giggled at her answer while Momo stood up as well.

"I feel like peeing as well. You don't mind, right?" 

"Ofcourse! It's not like I'm the owner of this place." Mina answered while chuckling.

"Come back right after. Also call Dahyun, we'll starting recording for your Twice TV." One manager guy instructed before the two girls went out of the room.

Mina's eyes met Dahyun's who was just outside of the room with SinB, her gaze fell on their hands and saw how Dahyun hastily dientangled them.

Dahyun cleared her throat before asking, "Where are you going?" 

Mina met Dahyun's eyes again for a second before she turns her head on the other side. She didn't speak, she just started walking without looking back.

"Comfort room." She heard Momo answered.

Dahyun nodded, her eyes lingers on Mina's back for a little longer that SinB has to nudged her to bring the attention to her.

"You like her?"

"Excuse me?"

SinB chuckled, she shakes her head and smirk at Dahyun teasingly. "It's okay to admit it, Dubu. It's not like we're still in the early century. I could see the connection between your stares, the tension and the.. Jealousy."

"Jealousy? Who? Me or her?" Dahyun asked in confusion.

"Hmm. Are you?"

That question caught Dahyun off guard. Is she jealous? Is she jealous of Mina and Momo? She doesn't know.

"I'll just leave it to you like that. I got to go now." SinB said, breaking Dahyun to her own bewilderment.

"Okay, just call me or message me when you need me."

SinB nodded and winks before walking out. Dahyun went inside their room as she settled near Mina's place a while ago. She wants to talk to the older, or atleast just want to feel her presence near her. 

But seems like fate doesn't want it to happen when Mina seated on the mat with Momo. She felt her stomach churns, her heart burns. She lowered her gaze and stared at her foot.

Is this what SinB was talking about? Is this jealousy? It must be it. The feeling of wanting to pull Mina and secure her in her arms so no one would try flirting with her. She wants Mina all by herself and wants to be selfish even for once, but why?

"Are you okay, Dahyunie?" Dahyun saw a feet in front of her as she felt a hand caressing her head. She looks up to see Sana who was worriedly looking at her.

She slightly smiled, "Yeah. Just kinda.. Hm.. Headache."

"Do you want to drink medicine?" 

Sana walks to sit next to her but Dahyun wished she didn't move, she wished she had just stayed there at least. Her grip on the blanket tighten as her eyes darted straight to the two, particularly Momo taking her favorite place.. Mina's shoulder.

"Dahyunie?" 

Dahyun averted her gaze to the two and shifted to Sana who holds her hand. She suddenly felt a stare boring holes on her and thought it was Mina but it was actually Nayeon. She mey her eyes but the latter didn't falter, she tried having a staring contest to her yet she lost, she just gives her a small smile.

"I-I'm good, maybe just in need of the comfort room. I'll be back quick." Dahyun said before bolting out of the room, not listening to Sana's call.

She runs towards the bathroom, closes the door and stared at her reflection. She washed her hands even if it's clean, if not for her make-up, she would wash her face so the feeling she hates would atleast lessen in her system.

Just then, the door opens again. The reason of those unfamiliar sensations she had been feeling yet still feels so right entered the comfort room. Their eyes met which cause another staring competition between them.

"Are you..alright?" Mina quietly asked, gripping the small plastic of medicine she got from her bag when Sana told them that Dahyun isn't feeling well. 

Dahyun lowered her gaze to her hand, staring at them like it piques her interest the most. Her heart is beating fast, she could feel something tingling in her stomach, and the tinge of pink on her face is visible. It's Mina's effect on her.

Mina worriedly moves forward, reaching Dahyun's back to rub them to her neck to check if she's sick. "Dahyunie, what are you feeling?"

Dahyun wants to laugh. What is she feeling? She has no idea! She wants to know it as well. Why is she feeling this towards her? Why is it only with Mina?

Mina took a step back when the younger faced her. Her eyes were soft with mixed emotion she couldn't pinpoint. She hitched her breath when Dahyun pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her head into the crook of her neck.

"Minari.." Dahyun calls her. It was full of emotion, like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry."

Mina creased her forehead, she reached Dahyun's hair to comb it soothingly as she rubs her back simutaneously. She really likes the warmth Dahyun's body is giving her, her scent that she thinks is better than her, her small physique that fits perfectly in her arms.

"What are you sorry for, Dahyunie?" She softly asked.

Mina felt Dahyun's hug tighten. She could feel her shivering so she hugs her just as much, still calming Dahyun down through stroking her back softly. 

Not until she heard what she said next. She froze. Her heart leaps. Everything stops like her heart is the only one can move.

"I like you, Minari."


	14. Growing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're blushing." Mina teased while pointing on Dahyun's red face.
> 
> "Minari!" The younger whines as she look away to hide her embarrassment and decided to start walking ahead of her.
> 
> "Why?" Mina chuckled, "You're cute when you're blushing."

"I like you too, Thalia."

The muse of comedy choked by the apple she was eating upon hearing what the lady beside her had just said. She looked at her in astonishment, her eyes were wide as traces of apple remnants sprawled on her chin.

"Pardon?" She uttered in disbelief. She observed the calm and peaceful demeanor of the lady sitting beside her.

Polymnia chuckles, she wipes the dirt on Thalia's chin and gives her a smile. "It's been so long since you confessed that you like me, I know in myself that I like you too. I was just searching for the right time to tell it to you but it took too long, and I think I even like you more for not giving up and still sticking with me through those times that I know you're hurting because I didn't answer right back after. Thank you, Thalia."

Thalia swallowed hard, "Are you being serious right now, Polymnia?"

She does not know what to do, if she would jump right there and embarass herself or hold her hand in both happiness and relief she's feeling at the moment. 

"You tell me." Polymnia challenged, she pulled Thalia's sleeves and drew her closer to her that their nose hit each other.

Thalia's eyes grew wide again, she feels like she will combust anytime soon by how loud and fast her heartbeat was. 

It's true, it's real. Polymnia likes her back. The courage she took when she pulled Polymnia out of Terpisichore's arms to one of the room in the Olympus and burst out her feelings just like that, didn't actually go to waste like she thought when Polymnia kept her mum for almost a month. She couldn't believe she was just waiting for her time.

"P-Polymnia." She stuttered. Tears welling up her eyes. "I'm so happy."

Polymnia smiled while looking through Thalia's eyes. She knew the fact that Thalia is beautiful up close, but with their closer proximity, she could see the hidden universe on her eyes. It was mesmerizing, breathtaking and worthy of appreciation.

"I am too."

Thalia stared back at her eyes, she reached her cheeks and caressed it. Polymnia leans at the touch with her eyes closed as smile never leaving her face. Their hearts beating in sync, foreheads attached to each other until she decided to close the gap and connect their lips.

Polymnia could taste the apple Thalia has eaten earlier, but the softness and gentleness of her kiss was more dominant. It could bring her to cloud nine just by that, the intoxicating scent of the muse was invading her system that she felt like drowning but what's funny was that the scent was her source of strength as well.

They pulled out with heavy breathing, staring heavily to each other. Thalia's lips slowly curled upward followed by Polymnia, until they were smiling like two idiots inlove, not thinking of the consequences hiding behind the paradise of love.

"Should we tell them?" Thalia suddenly asked, they were walking towards the the temple, hand in hand, after they spent almost the whole day at the outer garden.

Polymnia bit her lip, her gaze fell on the ground as the fear started kicking within her. It's not a secret that what they were doing was wrong, not just only they were both girls, but they are sisters. That adds something bigger in the situation.

"They shouldn't know, Thalia." Polymnia muttered, she gave Thalia a pleading look as she stopped walking. Hands trembling and sweating.

"I understand, Polymnia. Don't worry." Thalia answered. She reached for her other hand and squeezed them both. "You and me is enough."

She knows what she's getting herself into. She's aware of what the future holds for them. But this was now or never, all she wants was to be with Polymnia.

"Thank you, Thalia. I want to be with you, but let's not be obvious in front of them." The protector of hymns suggested to which Thalia just nodded and smiled at her.

They continue walking towards the temple, swaying their hands like a kid and casually bumping and giggling into each other's antics. They were enjoying their time together, not as sisters, but as two people with special feelings.

Thalia stopped on her track when Polymnia suddenly halted and removed her hand on hers.

"I saw beautiful flowers that could make as a flower crown. Let me make one for you." She said before running towards the beautiful flowers nearby.

Thalia followed her, watching her every swift move in putting each flowers together on the flexible root she got somewhere as she made it a circle and used it as a base of the crown.

"Where did you learn making this?" Thalia asked, crouching down next to the busy muse.

"I always watch the servants do this for us. I volunteered once to do mine but they rejected me, Apollo will oust them of service if he knew." Polymnia explained, she faced Thalia and reaches for her head to measure the size of the crown on her head.

Thalia couldn't help but to stare at her, they are so close to each other. So intimate. So heart fluttering. A moment to cherish. A sight to see. She wished, the time stops even for just a day, or just wished that they will be together for lifetime.

"Polymnia.." The muse called softly, her eyes telling all that she wants to say, full of emotion that she couldn't put into words yet.

"What?" The other muse tilted her head to the side as she curiously asked.

+++

"Don't blame me if I fall deeper." Dahyun muttered under her breath. She takes her head away from Mina's shoulder as she sits properly on the bench of the park where they were at the moment.

Mina blushed from her words. She bit her lip as she continue knitting the scarf she's making for Dahyun. Like the former, she couldn't bring herself looking at her, it's like they were back from being kids who were forced by their friends to talk to their crush alone.

Dahyun is sweating, the embarassment from what she said makes her sweat so much, but she means it. Mina is so easy to fall in love with; beauty and brain; pure inside and out; almost perfect.

"Should we go back home now?" Dahyun asked, standing up to stretch her arms and back.

The sun is setting down, the red and orange streaks were starting to faint as the stars and moon started showing up. The dorm wasn't that far from the park, only a walking distance. But by the continuous blinking of Dahyun's phone, she knew the managers are asking them to go home now.

"We should." Mina answered quietly, standing up as well but her eyes is still on the scarf, her hands fasten to finish the last thread of the scarf so she can finally give it to Dahyun.

The younger sensing up Mina's rush, kept silent. She's holding Mina's elbow to guide her to walk as she watches how engrossed the older was and admires her persistence in making her the scarf in a straight whole week.

Thinking about their situation now, Dahyun could feel the happiness in her, she never have been that happy again after.. She doesn't know when. She just felt like the happiness of being with Mina is all familiar, the warmth, the scent, the smile, everything is familiar. Though it was weird because she just met her for not more than five years and having no intimate interaction as such for the past years, it was all still too weirdly familiar.

Though the happiness is domineering, the glint of worry and fear is still making its way to her mind. The what ifs that's been ruining all the happy thoughts she has in mind and the start of almost all the negative feeling that she shouldn't think of is still there.

But with one touch of Mina's hand on hers, with one look to her sparkling beautiful eyes, with feeling of her warmth, with the calming scent of her perfume, it's all gone. Just like that. Indeed Mina's effect on her.

Mina squeezed her hand. They stopped on their track as Mina had Dahyun face her, wrapping the finished white scarf on her neck, and fixed her hair.

"Don't overthink. I'll stay as long as you will." She reassured, holding both of her hands and leans in to kiss her on her forehead.

It was such a romantic act for Dahyun, a forehead kiss under the half setting sun and half rises of the moon and stars in the horizon, a warm hand touching hers, a beautiful woman in front of her, and the deep connection they are mutually sharing.

"You're blushing." Mina teased while pointing on Dahyun's red face.

"Minari!" The younger whines as she look away to hide her embarrassment and decided to start walking ahead of her.

"Why?" Mina chuckled, "You're cute when you're blushing."

Dahyun pouted and whines again as her face completely heated up. She's really not easy to blush, but you couldn't blame her, Mina rarely compliment her, but when she does, she was the only one who can make her a blushing mess. Indeed another Mina's effect on her.

After calming her blood down again, she waited for Mina, held her hand and walk side by side. Even without talking, their hearts were contented just by each other's presence and being together. Just the two of them and no more else.

But they can't do that, they have a life to live and everything would eventually come to its end. Once the dorm came in their sight, they reluctantly let go of each other's hand. They smile sadly as they knew they wouldn't be able to have the intimate alone time and would take long to have another one.

"I'm always by your side. We're in the same group, anyway." Dahyun tried to lighten the mood. "Though we just have to be careful."

Mina nods and smile, "You can come in our room whenever, Momo always sleep with me."

Dahyun raises her brow, "Always?" She reiterated then frowns, "I want to sleep with you too."

Mina giggles. They saw their manager unnie waving at them and telling them to walk faster. "You can. Or I'll go to your room since you're occupying the room alone."

"Promise?" The younger asked like a kid.

Mina nodded and patted her head, "Yes, baby Dahyun."

Dahyun blushed again, she bit her lip and whines when Mina laugh at her. She runs first towards their manager and leaves Mina chuckling and shaking her head.

"You have a dinner meeting with JYP. Go change." The manager said as soon as the two get near her.

"Are we the only ones you were waiting?" Dahyun asked, subtly waiting for Mina.

"No, Momo and Sana were at the mall and they just came here a little earlier than you. Nayeon went out a while ago to the convenience store, and I'm texting her now. Then Jeongyeon's on her way here from their house."

The two only nodded as they walk inside the dorm, Mina is still quietly teasing the younger. 

The manager was about to step inside as well but a movement she saw from her peripheral vision stopoed her. She squinted her eyes on a certain place when she saw a shadow, which she isn't sure of, hiding behind a wall but when she blink, it was gone.

"Unnie? Why?" Dahyun asked, looking back to the her.

The manager tears her eyes away from that place and shakes her head, she gives Dahyun a smile and answered, "None"

Meanwhile..

"I knew something's going on between the two of you." The person behind a wall said while looking at the pictures on her phone, putting it into a folder and locked it.

The person smirked and wear the sweater's hoodie before walking out of the wall and acted like nothing happened.


	15. Grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melpomene stirred in her sleep, she tried searching for Thalia beside her but it was empty. She slowly opened her eyes and got up, roaming her eyes around to look for Thalia but she wasn't there, a glint of disappointment flashed on her face but when her eyes landed on the door, she found someone standing there.
> 
> "She's with Polymnia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter: @teudeungiemknae

Thalia and Polymnia were a little distant to each other, not because of their agreement of being subtle whenever they are with their sisters, but because they had a little fight last night.

Thalia was jealous with how close Terpisichore was to Polymnia— the possessive hugs; the intertwined hands that they weren't doing before; the sleepovers that Thalia hasn't been able to do since one time the day they became together because Terpisichore always beat her first to it; the serving of food that she should be the one who supposed to be doing it because she's the partner; and the last straw that made Thalia burst out was when Terpisichore kissed Polymnia's cheeks while looking at her mockingly.

She knew something was up with that muse.

She told it to Polymnia, she told her to not let Terpisichore sleep with her again and instead go to her room. She told her that the muse likes her too but the latter just shrugged it off, saying they were like that ever since and she only sees Terpisichore as her sister but Thalia doubt if the other muse also sees her as that. 

She knew that look and that move Terpisichore was giving her. She knew it very well. She was also like that before— taking advantage of Polymnia, seeing her as a sister.

They were called for a supper, Apollo wasn't there so they were eating by just themselves. Some changes in seating arrangement happened, if before Thalia and Polymnia were seated side by side and would occasionally hold hands. Now that they had a little misunderstanding, Polymnia was seated beside Terpisichore across Thalia beside Clio.

They were just eating in silence, Clio was occasionally opening a conversation to Thalia who would smile and reply like nothing's wrong with her— like her blood wasn't boiling by how Terpisichore clings onto Polymnia's arms and the latter wasn't even trying to move away, though she knew her insecurities.

"Thalia.." Melpomene poked Thalia's side which cause the latter to jump a liitle. "Can I sleep with you? My bed mattress was stained with tea and I forgot to inform the servants so it was still dirty."

All the attention shifted to them, except from Polymnia who just keeps on eating. Thalia was saddened by the lack of attention the latter was giving her, but she shrugged it off, played with it and go with the flow.

"You don't have to ask. You can come in my room anytime." Thalia answered earning a squeal from the muse of tragedy.

"Really!? Anytime, Thalia?" Melpomene repeated, eyes shining and smiles wide.

Thalia nodded. She shot the two muses across her a look and pouted at them, "I always see these two sleep together. I want affectionate embrace too while sleeping." She said in a joking manner.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore! We'll hit the sack together." Melpomene replied, leaning on Thalia's shoulder.

Polymnia pursed her lips and chewed slowly, she put down her utensils and looked at Thalia who was now giggling with Melpomene on her arm. 

She knows she mean those things but she couldn't understand what she was doing. She got annoyed by what she was trying to imply last night, she believed the things Terpisichore and her were doing was no malice at all, or at least for her. And it doesn't matter anymore if ever it turns out the way how it shouldn't because her heart already belongs to Thalia, but the muse couldn't take it as just that so she left her in a not so good situation that led them to this ignoring until now.

Polymnia felt a poke on her side, she tilted her head to look at Terpisichore who was smiling from ear to ear at her.

"Can I sleep again with you?" She asked, clasping both of her hands and batting her eyelashes.

But Polymnia remains unfazed, she wasn't in the mood to sleep with anyone else tonight, especially Terpisichore who was the cause of Thalia's jealousy. It might just fire things up between them if she'd let her now.

So Polymnia apologetically smiled, "I think I'll be a little sensitive tonight because my head was throbbing, maybe some other time." She refused as smoothly as possible.

Terpisichore's smile faded, her eyes turned into blank as her clasped hands slowly settled down to her thigh, clenching hard her white dress secretly. "Oh, okay. Tomorrow then?"

Yet Polymnia just shrugged and continue eating, not noticing the clenching of jaw and irritated gaze of the muse beside her.

Later that night, Thalia woke up from a nap and unfortunately couldn't get back to sleep again. Melpomene was peacefully sleeping beside her with both of them tucked under the soft mattress. She guessed by the cold and silent night, she took only an hour or two of sleep before waking up again. It was like yesterday night, she couldn't sleep and spent the night forcing herself to stop crying due to their misunderstanding, and now, her mind was flying to that matter again.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she tried swallowing but her throat was too dry to do so. She sighed again and carefully slipped out of the bed, she checked if Melpomene was awoken because she moved but when she didn't, she immediately bolted out of her room and walked on the corridor to the hall then to the kitchen.

She went for a glass of water, quenching her thirst and wetting her dry lips and throat. After that, she tiptoed back to her room, she was walking quietly on the corridor when someone pulled her in one of the room making her let out a squeal but only to be muffled by the soft lips kissing her.

"P-Polymnia.." Thalia called her though in dazed but the latter pulled her again for a searing kiss.

"Meet me at the outer garden tomorrow."

Melpomene stirred in her sleep, she tried searching for Thalia beside her but it was empty. She slowly opened her eyes and got up, roaming her eyes around to look for Thalia but she wasn't there, a glint of disappointment flashed on her face but when her eyes landed on the door, she found someone standing there.

"She's with Polymnia."

+++

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked Dahyun who was unusually quiet beside her. She was looking outside through the window of the bus they were in.

They were in Japan for a concert and they were now heading to their hotel. Dahyun is a calm person but when she's with the other members especially beside Chaeyoung, she's goofy. But she wasn't like that now.

Dahyun gives her a simple nod and a quiet answer, "Yes, just tired."

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows, she could feel something isn't right. And when she lift her hand and placed it on Dahyun's neck, that's when she knew what's wrong.

"You're sick! Unnie, Dubu's burning hot!" She exclaimed, informing the managers in front as she wraps her into a blanket.

The members peek through their seats, and Mina being the secret girlfriend seated on the back, stood up to see Dahyun.

"I think I have meds here." Jeongyeon said, rummaging through her bag to find the tablet.

"Dahyun unnie doesn't like drinking medicine." Tzuyu told her, passing a wet towel to Chaeyoung given by the manager.

"We're here. Get off and head straight to your rooms." The manager guy told them as they all descend out of the car except for Dahyun who was carried to her room.

They don't share rooms this time, they were now successful and could afford one room each member but if there's a request of sharing a room, they would grant it. 

"Mina? Where are you going? We're sharing rooms, right?" Momo confusedly asked, holding Mina's elbow who was about to walk past their room.

Mina bit her lip, she faced Momo and gave her a simple smile. "I-I'll be back. I'm just going to see Dahyun."

Momo tilted her head, she quirks up her brow and tighten her hold to Mina. "Why? The managers can handle her."

Mina narrowed her eyes and gives Momo a judging look, "Aren't you worried for even a bit? She's our member, Momo. Isn't it normal to check up on her?"

Momo step back in surprised fron Mina's slightly annoyed tone and sudden pull of her arm. Mina rarely gets mad, annoyed or irritated.She's always composed and if not smiling, just observing her surroundings, it was really a surprise for Momo to see her acting like that. It wasn't Mina like and she's starting to think of a reason which she comes up with one.

"You've been spending too much time with Dahyun. You barely had time bonding with me and Sana unlike before. And look at what's happening with you right now, you've changed!" Momo spat, staring seriously on Mina's eyes.

Mina stared at her face. Opening her mouth but then closed it after. She closed her eyes and calms herself. Did she change? She didn't.

"I didn't change, Momoring. You've been too accustomed of having my attention all on you since we were kids. But we've grown into something big, we are nine now. Give everyone attention and not just me, Momo-chan." Mina softly said, reaching over Momo's hand who has her head hanging low probably in guilt of snapping at her.

It's the Momo she knew, one who doesn't know how to express herself and be mad at anyone. The person who can't hurt a fly and so vulnerable.

"I love you, Minari." Momo confessed, eyes welling up in tears and hands clutching her clothes.

Mina pulled Momo into an embrace, she rubs the older's back and put her head on Momo's shoulder. Momo is the oldest among the three, but Mina acts like it was her. The two needs care and she's been giving it since they were kids back in Japan, they are inseparable even by their parents. Sana is clumsy, Momo is childish, while Mina is the most normal one. But she could feel their maturity everytime she's having a hard time– physically, mentally, emotionally, basically everything. They treat each other like a family and so she loves the two just as much as they love her, like her own sisters.

"I love you too, Momoring."

But Momo doesn't think the same. She loves Sana but she's in love with Mina. The romantic kind of love and not the platonic one. She has been liking her since they started highschool, but Mina failed to notice it. 

"I'll come back later. I'm just going to check up on Dahyun." Mina said after they separated. She smiled at Momo and turns her back, walking fastly towards Dahyun's room.

And Momo isn't a fool not to notice everything. 

She sadly smiled and fished out her phone, clicking the gallery and opened the locked folder she made. She stared at the pictures in it as a tear fell out of her eyes.

"I'm bringing you back with us, Mina. By hook or by crook." She muttered before exiting the gallery and called Sana.

"Nooo! I can get better without drinking that, unnie!"

It was the first thing Mina heard upon opening Dahyun's hotel room. She peeks through the door and saw the manager standing on the side of the bed, holding a glass of water and a capsule on her other hand, insisting Dahyun to drink it.

"I know you will, but it will take you time to get better, however, if you'll drink this, you can heal tomorrow or the next day." The manager persuaded for the nth time in an hour because of how stubborn Dahyun is but again, the latter just tucked her whole body in the blanket.

Mina closed the door and walked in. She patted the manager's shoulder who was huffing in annoyance and gets the water and medicine from her the put it on the side table.

"I'll take care of her, unnie. I'll make sure to have her drink this." Mina assured, sitting on the side of the bed and tried pulling the blanket.

"Okay. Call me when you need help." The manager replied, exiting the room and leaving the two alone.

Mina stared at Dahyun's covered body. She gently stroke her blanketed arms and leans in to put her head wherever part of Dahyun's body it is.

"Dahyun, does something hurt?" Mina quietly asked, settling her hand on Dahyun's side and pulling her close.

Upon hearing her voice, Dahyun uncover herself and looks at the back of Mina's head who was leaning on her chest. 

She huskily groaned and look at her with half-lidded eyes, "I want to sleep but my head hurts."

Mina hums, she propped her elbow on the pillow beside Dahyun's head and used her hand to support her head. She checks Dahyun's temperature and it was still hot, her lips were pale and cheeks were red.

"It will lessen if you will drink the tablet." Mina told her, stroking Dahyun's right cheek.

"I hate the taste, Minari. Don't push it to me .Please." The younger weakly pleaded, closing her eyes because of the soothness of Mina's touch.

Mina sighed, "If you're still sic after two days,I'll push you to drink this." She threw the medicine and drank the water herself then locked the door and lie beside Dahyun who was watching her do all those things.

"Sleep." Mina said, kissing Dahyun's temple before pulling her closer until she felt her hot breath on the side of her neck.

"Don't leave.." Dahyun mumbled, placing a kiss on Mina's neck which cause the latter to flinch slightly but giggles.

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Mina assured, she combs Dahyun's hair and closed her eyes as well. Saying in her mind the words she wanted to tell to Dahyun.

They slept peacefully, and Mina forgot that she was supposed to sleep with Momo, who was until now waiting for her to arrive until she fall asleep in the arms of the oldest unnie with grudge and resentment in her heart 

'I'll get you back, Minari.'


	16. Last Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm inlove with you. No matter where this fate would bring us, always remember that I will never stop loving you." Thalia leaned in and give Polymnia a loving kiss.
> 
> Unaware of their surrounding and has instilled in their minds that only them two knows the outer garden, two people were watching them with silent gasps and horrified looks in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: Twicyyy06

Terpisichore strutted out of her room while fixing the latin on her shoulder. She doesn't really want to wear anything that will hinder her newly created dance but she knew Calliope would just make her wear something like that so she didn't bother.

Her gaze landed to Melpomene who has just come out of Thalia's room with a frown on her face.

"What's with your face in this early morning, muse?" She curiously asked, she placed her hands on her waist and waited for the displeasured muse's answer.

"Thalia was not here again. And even Polymnia." The muse of tragedy answered as a hint of irritation laced with her voice.

Terpisichore cocks her head, "Nothing new, Melpomene. You should know it by now." She answered that only made the other's frown bigger.

"Don't you think they go out too frequently? They are being reckless." The other argued, crossing her arms.

Terpisichore shrugged, she sighed and started walking to the hall, with Melpomene trailing behind.

"Polymnia knows what she's doing, she won't get them in trouble. They were somewhere outside the mount, maybe in Nysa. Stop troubling yourself and help me gather flowers for my room." The muse of dance answered.

Melpomene walked now by her side, she tilted her head to see the latter's face. "You're finally decorating your room? I honestly don't want to sleep there because it's so dull and plain. It makes me uncomfortable."

Terpisichore snorted, she looked at her in disbelief then rolled her eyes, "My room is better than yours! Your dresses were thrown everywhere. It's almost obcene to look at and full of grime." She answered back that the latter hit her arm. 

"You just happen to come in my room when I was rummaging my cabinet. That's not the usual look of my room." She defended, but the other muse just shrugged her shoulder.

They came to their garden and found Erato there talking with two women which were their servants. The two greeted the other muse and the servants bowed to them.

"Go now and do what I say." Erato instructed and the two servants head off until they vanished in their sight.

Terpisichore and Erato stared at each other, like they were talking through their eyes. When Erato tugs the side of her lips upwards, Terpisichore stepped backwards with wide eyes in shocked.

"Where are they going?" Melpomene asked, she turned her head from the servants to her sisters and saw Terpisichore's expression. "Why are you looking at Erato like that?"

Erato laughed, like her usual laughter, but it somewhat scares Terpisichore as her heart started racing fastly that even shakes her every nerves.

"I just asked them to buy me flowers, Melpomene. As you can see, I'm so tired of having the same flowers decorated in my room, I want something new." Erato nonchalantly answered Melpomene's first question.

"What? You should've told us. Terpisichore wanted to decorate her room as well." Melpomene exclaimed, but what confused her was the lack of reaction of the two.

Erato only smiled fondly as Terpisichore gritted her teeth. Scenarios in her mind started showing and all of them were bad, worry flooded her system bit managed to compose herself.

"We'll take our leave." Terpisichore said grimly that even Melpomene shivers by her voice. "I hope you won't regret this, Erato. You are so selfish." She spat.

Terpisichore pulled a confused Melpomene out of the garden as the other muse faked a smile and looked up at the clear sky.

"Love is not only about happiness, my dear sisters. It's not always positive. It's dangerous, formidable. It'll cause your.. Death."

"I'm so happy." Thalia uttered while lying on the ground, arms on each side and looking up to the blue sky with a contented smile on her face.

She breathe in a mouthful of fresh air and breathe it out with a sound that tugs a smile from the muse beside her.

Everything seems so right and perfect, everything was going smoothly and nothing has been going against them aside from the casual frowns rooted from the touchiness and clinginess of other muses to them; Melpomene to Thalia and Terpisichore to Polymnia. But nevertheless, they could fix the rising jealousy through assurance of love and secret meetings in the wee hours of the night.

In the time when what they have was forbidden, they were surely being careful but still making the best out of their bond every day, and the casual jealousy won't cease their love and relationship.

"Splashing me with water and completely wetting my whole outfit sure made you happy, don't you think?" Polymnia answered as she gave Thalia a scrutinizing look and a frown. She was peacefully picking up stones while waiting for her lover as they always set a certain day to meet each other at the outer garden, but Thalia sneakily went to the water and started splashing them to her that they both ended up being water benders earlier.

The latter just laughed it off and held Polymnia's hand tightly. Of course, that's not the only thing that makes Thalia happy, just by seeing her lover and by sensing her presence, it could already make her heart drum.

Thalia sit up, she urged the other muse to sit up too which she complied. The muse of comedy placed her head on the other's shoulder and intertwined their hands. She always believed that her hands were meant only to hold her masks, but seeing how her hand perfectly fits with Polymnia's, she prefered to hold her hand forever than her theater masks.

"Polymnia." She called quietly.

The said muse hums, squeezing their hands together telling her to continue.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked softly, sitting straight again.

Polymnia side-glanced her. She knew what she means by that question. "You were talking about what happened last night? The bond we did? Do not worry, you won't impregnate me."

Thalia chuckled, "Of course, I know that. What I was saying was--"

"I know, Thalia. I'm not worried. Not even a bit. I know for a fact that after we do it, we will be tied forever, no one can break us apart but death." Polymnia sighed and smiled, "I'm not worried. As long as it's you, there is nothing to worry about. I'm actually happy that it's you I will be with and not anyone else."

Thalia stopped herself from tearing up from too much happiness the muse was giving her. She faced Polymnia and held both of her shoulder, she stared straight to her eyes lovingly and once again admired every bit of the muse's face.

"I'm inlove with you. No matter where this fate would bring us, always remember that I will never stop loving you." Thalia leaned in and give Polymnia a loving kiss.

Unaware of their surrounding and has instilled in their minds that only them two knows the outer garden, two people were watching them with silent gasps and horrified looks in their faces.

+++

Dahyun was busy packing her things for another concert they'll do overseas when a hand wrapped around her waist. She smiled andet out a chuckle, by just her scent and how her body reacted to it, she already knew who it was.

Mina places her head on Dahyun's shoulder as she reaches her cheek for a kiss. She snuggled close to the side of her neck and asks quietly, "You need help?"

Dahyun shakes her head, "I'm almost done. Why are you here? You should be resting." She worriedly asked.

Mina sighed, she closes her eyes and leans more to Dahyun's petite body. She was limping, her knees got severely hurt and now the company decided to give her a rest for months, which she didn't take well if not for the member's especially Dahyun's presence and assurance that she will always be with them whatever they do and wherever they are.

"Today is the last day that I will see you and be with you. I don't want to go." Mina solemnly said, she tightens her hug and inhaled Dahyun's scent because she will surely miss her.

Dahyun zipped her baggage then held Mina's arms on her waist. "This is for your health, Minari. As much as I want to be with you too, I cannot bear seeing you suffer because of your knee."

Mina nods, she understands. She made Dahyun face her as she put her hands on the back of the younger's neck. "I know, babe." She leans in and put her mouth near Dahyun's ear and whispers, "Just make sure my two japanese sisters won't make their way on you."

Dahyun laughs loudly, she moves backwards cockily and gives Mina a teasing look, "Is this what I think it is? You've finally admitted that you're jealous?"

Mina shrugs, "I'm not. Rather being careful than jealous. You fall for me, so I know you can fall for them too because they are more amazing than me." She said without looking at Dahyun's eyes.

Dahyun quirks up her brow and frown, "Are you downgrading yourself now? You don't know how amazing you are in every way, do you?"

Mina stops herself from smiling at how cute Dahyun is by how her forehead were creasing and like she was very frustrated that Mina compared herself from the two.

"I never forget when I'm with you. You never fail to praise me whenever I do something not really that impressive but you're acting like it was interesting." 

Mina giggles when Dahyun creased her forehead further.

"It is! Everything you do is elegantly done and that's very satisfying to see. I can feel my heart beating faster just by watching you." Dahyun adamantly confessed, but then turns red by realizing that she subtly tell how whipped she is to her girlfriend.

"You've fallen hard, huh." Mina teased as smile spread across her face. She leans closer to Dahyun and stops in an inch or two proximity, "That's good. Because I love you too."

A beat.

Dahyun mirrored her smile, or even bigger, she hastily cups both of Mina's cheeks and closes their distance as she kisses her tenderly. Pouring all of her love to it, claiming her lips for one last time before she fly back to Japan and wouldn't be with them for more than half a year.

Taking all of her last precious time with her before she wait for a long surely agonizing month. She doesn not want to let go, doesn't want time to continue ticking, she just want to have her in her arms as long as she could, because she felt like it was the right thing to do and they deserve all their time being together.

They heard a knock and a voice of their manager telling them to proceed to the car and they have to go now made them separate. Mina pecks her lips one more time before she pulled back and just holds Dahyun's hand as the younger took her luggage on the other hand.

They reached the airport with Mina stuck on the other members. Nayeon was holding her hand and assisting her on walking then Jihyo take over after, Sana was hugging her back silently expressing how much she will miss the youngest japanese, the others were clearing the way to help Mina walk comfortably. 

"Take care of yourself, Mina." Jihyo said after they all past the check-in procedure.

Mina smiled sadly at them and nods, Momo and Sana were now clinging on each of her side and almost not wanting to let go.

"We will miss you, Minari." Jeongyeon hugs the three since she can't only hug Mina, she managed to stick her finger on Momo's armpit that made the latter squeal that brings laughter to Mina.

She will surely miss this one, the playfulness of her members, their laughter and high pitched voices when they argue over nonsensical things. The comfort of her second family and most of all the warmth beside the person she loves the most.

She hugs them one by one as the announcement called her flight to Japan. Sana, being the softest, started crying on Jeongyeon's shoulder.

Dahyun tried her best not to cry as well when Mina hugs her tightly. She snuggles her face on Mina's neck as the latter whispered sweet nothings on her ears.

"Come back to us, fresh and strong. I love you." Dahyun whispered before they separated.

"Call me." Mina uttered before she stated walking backwards with one manager guiding her and helping her walk.

They watch her until they couldn't see her. Dahyun found herself on Chaeyoung's arms as she cries her eyes out.

"Minaring.." Dahyun cried, and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at her overreaction.

"It's not like she's gone forever, bro. She'll be back, maybe when we prepare for our comeback she'll participate. Stop overreacting." She comforted, if you may call it that, patting her back lightly and slightly harshly.

Dahyun just sniffled, hugging Chaeyoung more as she also missed her bestfriend's warmth. "Let's hang out to my house when we're done with the world tour. I miss you." 

Chaeyoung chuckles. A series of memory flashed in her mind as she remembered what happened when she went home the other day, her smile fades as her eyes darted to the people standing across her. 

"Sure.. Let's talk about your girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone waited for this?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: Twicyyy06


End file.
